In Your Honor
by thunderings
Summary: Misa Amane didn't kill herself after Light had died. Filled with anger, she decides to become a top Detective, in hopes of taking down the people whom killed him. What happens however, when she gets a job working for Near?
1. Thoughts and Feelings

_Title: In Your Honor_

_Summary: Misa Amane didn't kill herself after Light had died. Filled with anger, she decides to become a top detective, in hopes of taking down the people whom killed him. What happens however, when she gets a job working for Near?_

* * *

Sunlight poured inside the Hotel Suite, covering the King sized bed in light. A young woman mumbled incoherently as she rolled over unto her side; hoping to block the sun out of her eyes. Still, rays of sunlight danced on the wall as they were reflected from the window. She squinted her eyes together, but to no avail; her peaceful slumber had been disturbed. Last night had been her first peaceful night in a long time, and she had hoped it would have lasted longer. Misa Amane's dreams had been plagued with nightmares for six weeks now, after finding out about Light Yagami's passing.

-0-

_She had been lounging on a sofa in her Suite when there has been a knock on the wooden door. Misa had raced towards it, praying it would be her Light; she hadn't seen him in such a long time, and had been growing quite moody lately. _

_Instead, it was only Matsuda, after she had opened the door. Misa's big smile that she had put on for Light disappeared quickly, replaced with a expressionless look. _

_"Oh, hey Matty. Come in." She didn't even try to mask her disappointed tone. Misa plopped down on the sofa, and kicked her legs off the side. Flipping thru the channels on TV, she almost forgot about Matsuda's presence. _

_"Is there something you wanted...?" Misa asked, growing aggravated. Matsuda was usually never quiet and it seemed odd to see him sitting calmly in a chair. His dark eyes averted Misa's gaze, as he began to twiddle his thumbs nervously. _

_"Misa-Misa, have you heard anything...anything...about...Light?" Matsuda's usually strong voice wavered. _

_"No! Not at all! Ya know, I love Light and all, but he's acting just plain rude! Never calling me, or coming over! He better not be with that Takada, or I'll just have to do something about that..." Misa sighed, turning off the television and turning too Matsuda. She noticed how he had grown even more nervous; gulping over and over, and beads of perspiration had appeared on his face. _

_"You need a pill or something Matty?" _

_"NO!" Matsuda shouted suddenly, surprising Misa, "No thank you..." He coughed into his hand. _

_"Matty, what's goin' on? You're looking very pale...wait! You're not proposing to me are you?! I was in a movie once where my co-star had to propose to me, and he had to get all ner-" _

_"MISA-MISA...I'M NOT PROPOSING TO YOU!" Matsuda shouted, gripping his forehead. Misa was startled by his actions, and rather ticked about the current situation. _

_"Then _what _are you trying to tell me...?" She asked, folding her arms together. _

_"I'M TRYING TO SAY THAT LIGHT'S DEAD!" Matsuda shouted, his voice coming out in a rush. _

_-_0-

Misa crawled out of her bed, groaning to herself as she gripped her forehead; headaches were her only companion in these dark days it seemed. Although many members of the Task Force had tried to visit her, she had refused to answer the door. Her cell phone was constantly ringing, with the message count currently at _Thirty-eight. _Misa stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping on empty bottles of red wine; the red substance was the only thing that worked to get her to sleep.

Stumbling into the bathroom and flicking on the light, Misa was temporarily blinded by the glaring white light. She quickly put her hands to her eyes, and rubbed them until the pain went away. She hadn't turned any lights on in six weeks, preferring the dark. Her nights had consisted of sitting under the covers, listening to cars go by, and the occasional sirens.

Staring into the mirror after a few moments, Misa groaned at her haggard appearance. Her blonde hair clung to her head, oily indeed. Her skin had gotten pale, and from the zero lack of washing her face, a few zits had appeared all over. Where was the beautiful woman who had only a few months ago been a award winning Actress and Model? She certainly wasn't here anymore. Misa forced herself to brush her teeth and hair, and even took the time to pop into the shower. The hot water felt good, but Misa hurriedly got out. She didn't like enjoying herself, not now, when Light wasn't here.

Laying on the sofa, Misa picked up the hotel's phone and dialed Room Service. She had to eat, even if she didn't feel like it.

"Room Service, what can we get for you?"

"Hmph...I'd like...ice cream...all five of your flavors...in a big bowl...oh...and...Three bottles of Red Wine..."

"It's Sunday ma'am, but we have plenty of non-alcoholic alternatives for you..." The woman on the other line said in a perky tone. This annoyed Misa.

"Chocolate shake then..." Misa didn't care if the calories would go straight to her stomach, who did she have to be thin for?

"Would you like Skim Milk or Regular Milk used..?"

"Regular."

"Non fat regular, or just regular regular?"

"Regular Regular."

"Cherry on top?"

"No."

"Whipped Cream?"

"Yes."

"Chocolate Syrup?"

"_Yes..._" Misa said with clenched teeth; this was just getting ridiculous...

"We'll have it right up to you! Room 405 correct?"

"Yeah."

"Have a nice day!" The conversation ended.

Misa sighed angrily to herself as she lay down on the coach. Her thoughts were empty as she listened to the somehow calming sounds of the outside world. Cars passed by, horns honked, and chatter from people could be heard in the Suite. The first week after learning Light was gone was horrific. Misa had gotten numerous calls from the front desk of people in the Hall calling them and reporting a woman crying nonstop; she had learned to go into the bathroom when she had needed to cry. When Misa needed to hear Light's voice, she dialed his cell phone number, and listened to his voice mail.

_"This is Light Yagami. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm not here to take your call right now, so leave a detailed message with your name and number, and I'll call you back. Thanks." _Doing this every night before she 'attempted' to go to sleep was oddly comforting...

-0-

_"I'M SAYING THAT LIGHT'S DEAD!" Matsuda shouted. _

_At first Misa was silent, not truly registering his words. Her mouth had gone considerably dry, but somehow managed to open it. _

_"What...?" _

_"Light...Light's dead...Misa...We found out...he was Kira...and I...shot him..." Matsuda averted his eyes from Misa. _

_"You what...?!" Misa screeched, sitting up from the sofa. It was like she had completely disregarded the 'Kira' part. _

_"I shot him..." Matsuda whispered, looking down into his lap. _

_"Get...out..." Misa murmured, her eyes piercing into Matsuda's. _

_"What...?" _

_"I SAID GET OUT!" Misa shouted, pointing towards the door. _

_Fearing the wrath of Misa, Matsuda quickly raced towards the door. He figured he'd come back once she'd cooled down; and explain everything that happened that day. Until then, however, Misa just needed time alone; Matsuda reasoned as he stepped into the elevator. _

_"Women are emotional creatures by nature, and need time to overcome their feelings." Matsuda faintly smiled to himself. _

_He pretended not to have heard the sobs echoing out of Misa's room. _

* * *

_Death Note wrapped up on Adult Swim last night. I cried, and am now officially depressed. I also noted how the Anime changed Misa's death a little; showing her jumping off a building? Hmph…well, it did add for some nice camera visuals._

_Anyway, this story completely came to me in the blink of an eye. I sat down, and realized I had to write a Death Note story; and I didn't look back. So if you like it, then please review._


	2. Glimmer of Sun

_Le Gasp! Eight reviews for the first chapter? Yay! I guess I'm showing off my n00byness by being excited over eight reviews…__ Oh, and I just learned that Brad Swaile, whom plays Light Yagami in DN, played in Hamtaro! LIGHT'S A HAMSTER!! _XD

_**Colonel**: I totally agree over Zac Efron! Terrible choice indeed! I want Chace Crawford for Light. _

_**ZoraVixen**: I kept my ipod on replay for all my DN songs… -- It died soon after, and I got even more depressed. _

_**Angel Aliera and Darkness-Ninja -Princess**: Thanks tons! Glad you like it. _

_**Nyeh Creampuff**: Please don't steal, it's very bad indeed. I'm not depressed anymore though. _

_**Greendayluvr93:** I hated how Mikami died. I was really upset over it…_

_**Quarter Queen**: I have the How to Read. I think someone told me awhile back that she died from stabbing herself or something. I'll have to check on that one…What gets me about Light's death was that fact this whole thing started because he was _bored….sigh

_**Reaper's Shadow**: I thought the Ohba confirmed Misa's death? _

On to the next part!

* * *

"Matsuda, you're an idiot." Shuichi Aizawa said. Matsuda gripped his cell phone and ran his fingers thru his black hair.

For once, he didn't try to argue about that.

"You mean you _really _told Misa about his death?" Aizawa continued, sighing heavily over the phone.

"I thought it would be best too! I didn't want her to go on living thinking Light was still alive! That'd be terrible!" Matsuda slumped down into his couch and turned on the tv.

The news channel was talking about a reported kidnapping of a little girl in Tokyo. Matsuda sighed to himself; after Light's death, killings and crime had gone up once again. Maybe Kira had been some sort of good? _No…_he thought to himself, _Near was right, Light really was a murderer. _

"But you didn't go about it in the best way; you merely shouted it out to her. Women have fragile feelings, and you didn't take that into consideration." Good old Aizawa, ever the wise on the oppisite sex. Oh well, he was married and had a kid….

"Thanks for making even more guilty…" Matsuda groaned, mentally slapping himself in the face.

"You should be, you just broke a young woman's heart."

"Stop _that!_" Matsuda shouted, before ending the phone conversation.

He really _did _hate Aizawa sometimes…

-0-

"House keeping!" An overly perky voice outside of the wooden door.

"Go away! Can't you read the 'don't disturb' sign?" Misa shouted, throwing a pillow towards the door.

"Ma'am, it's been two weeks since I changed the sheets and cleaned! Do you _want _to live in filth?"

"Of course I do!" She shouted back sarcastically.

"Then let the roach's and bed bugs feast on your body!" The house keeping lady shouted, before moving on to the next room.

Misa rolled her eyes and continued to watch a very cheesy soap opera.

It was about some woman who had fallen in love with a gorgeous guy, (_Who looked a lot like Light_, Misa thought) and met with him on many dates. However, on the final date he asked her to marry him; but the young woman found out the man who had asked her to marry him was actually his evil twin brother!

Of course, Misa merely guessed this was the scenario, as the language was in Spanish.

Presently there was another knock at the door, and Misa quickly ran up too it. "Go away lady! I don't need this room to be cleaned! Are you actually getting paid to harass me?!"

"Misa-Misa? I'm not a lady!" Matsuda said on the other side.

But he was indeed worse then the cleaning Lady, when it came to people she didn't want to see.

"Go away!" She screeched, putting the chain in place on the door; as if Matsuda were going to break it down.

"You can't shut out the world forever Misa-Misa!" Matsuda pleaded.

"Stop calling me Misa-Misa! That life is over! My name is plain old Misa, a dried up old actress with a 130 pound body!"

"You've gained _how much weight? _Oh, sorry…Misa, I'm so sorry for what I said to you the other day," Matsuda sounded robotic, as if he were reading off of something, "I didn't take your feelings into consideration as I told you of Light's passing. Please open the door and let me in…"

"Aizawa wrote that for you, didn't _he?!" _Misa asked.

"…"

Sighing to herself, Misa opened the door and stared into Matsuda's dark eyes. He did look rather sorry…

"Come in Matty…" She mumbled, opening the door wider so he could come inside. Perhaps it was time to discuss Light's passing to someone who was actually there. As they both sat down on the sofa, an awkward silence began. Neither knew what to say, or how to start the much needed conversation.

"Misa…um…" Matsuda played with the edge of his suit jacket. There was another pause, although not quiet like the other.

Sirens were heard in the distance, a child laughed at something outside; and then complete silence. Black clouds rolled into the sky, and a rumble of thunder echoed outside.

It was all too much.

Misa began to sob to herself, as hot tears poured from her eyes. Matsuda merely watched as the usally strong, happy, female he had once known crumbled before him.

"Oh Matty, I… don't…know… what… to… do!" She said in between breaths, trying to regain control of herself.

Matsuda leaned across to the broken young woman after a moment, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Misa, I'll wait until your ready to talk." He smiled.

A little glimmer of sunshine peaked out thru a dark cloud.

* * *

_Short, but I felt like it needed to end here. Before Misa decides to become a detective, she needs to get hold of her feelings. And then we'll see Misa get into action! _

_The next chapter will feature Near, so all you Near fans get ready! BTW, I liked Mello much better, but that's just my humble opinion. _

_Also, I don't know if they actually have Spanish language shows in Japan. I don't see why they would, but…_


	3. Puzzling Stuff

_Squee! More reviews for my little story! Alright, let's get the random talking done at the beginning of the story!_

_**Rei-Chan**: I've thought about Misa/Near, and it'll probably end up that way. But this morning I got an __**explosive **__idea about Matsuda/Misa. I couldn't stop laughing; so everyone will just have to wait for that one to come up in a later chapter!_

_**Quarter Queen**: Me too! I skipped the How to Draw parts however…My favorite part was the personality test in the back. I always manage to get Light! O.0_

_**Greendayluvr93**: The petition link didn't work. Could you please send it again? ALL DN FANS MUST UNITE TO STOP ZAC EFRON! _

_**And for everyone else**: Thanks for all the reviews! Nothing makes me happier…other then James Norrington…wait! This is Death Note! Not POTC!_

_But before the next part starts; I must mention something. Has anyone realized Light's last name; Yagami spells 'I'm a gay' backwards? O.0_

_On to the next part! _

* * *

"Hey Matty, did Light meet with Takada a lot?" Misa asked, sipping at her pink lemonade. Sunshine poured in thru the Hotel room's windows, lighting up the sitting room with the Sun's glorious rays. Matsuda had made considerable progress with Misa; from getting a cleaning lady inside the room, to having Misa eating something rather then sweets, or getting her out of her smelly sweats. Matsuda found it very hard to believe that just a few days ago he had stumbled upon a broken down woman, and was now sitting with a cheerful girl. While Misa was still unwilling to talk much of Light, he understood perfectly.

"Well, yes...Light met with her a lot..." He admitted, picking at his chicken salad. Memories of listening to endless conversations between Takada and Light brought a sickening feeling to Matsuda's stomach, which was unwelcome indeed. The ways Light had sweet talked the former anchor woman were revolting, especially since he and Misa had already lived together for a long time. This was only yet another strike against Mr. Yagami, who was turning out to have been a very evil man undoubtedly in Matsuda's book.

"What did they say to each other?" Misa pressed, her big blue eyes sparkling with interest. Matsuda struggled to decide what to tell Misa; Light and Takada's comments had often gone very personal at times, and he didn't want Misa reverting back to her depressed antics. Should he lie and say they never spoke of anything but Kira? Or confess the actual events that had happened between the two supposed lovers?

"Oh Misa-Misa, Light might've been Kira, but he cared for you more then Takada!" He chose to lie, which was the easier route.

"Don't lie to me Matsuda. I knew about their little affair all along." Misa's tone and expression had gone completely serious.

"You did?" Matsuda had never been a good liar, and it figured he would get caught.

"Of course, Takada and I had dinner one night, and she nearly spilled the beans, "Misa sighed to herself, sipping at her lemonade, "Tell me something Matty, do you think I'll ever be like her?"

"_Like _her?"

"Ya know, all serious, elegant, and ladylike."

"...I hardly see that happening with you Misa-Misa..." Matsuda smiled. Misa frowned ever so slightly; shouldn't she be insulted?

"Well, Matsuda, I wanted to run something by you," Misa sat down her glass of lemonade, "Yesterday I got an offer for a movie, it's a really big action film. I almost took the role, but I turned it down."

"Why is that Misa? I thought you said you wanted to do more movies?" Matsuda asked.

"Matty, don't freak out or anything, but I really am going to need your help to achieve my newfound dream in life." She smiled innocently, but the glimmer in her blue eyes told Matsuda otherwise.

"And what is your dream Misa-Misa...?" For some odd reason, he felt scared to find out.

"To avenge the death of Light! It's the only thing that matters in my life now! I'll become a Detective and fight crime!" Misa said triumphantly.

"..."

"What do you say Matty?"

"..."

"Matsuda, please answer..." She pleaded.

"..." Matsuda had suddenly become very pale; and by the way his eye twitched, he didn't look alright.

"Are you alright?" Misa asked.

"MISA-MISA...! DO YOU _REALLY _THINK YOU'RE SMART ENOUGH FOR SUCH A JOB?!" Matsuda said in a rush. There was an awkward silence, before Misa stood up and pointed towards the door.

"_Get out._" She hissed.

"Misa-Misa, I thought you wanted my help?" Matsuda asked.

"I_ said get out!"_ Misa cried, shoving a very confused young man out the hotel room door.

"If you won't help me, then don't even come back!" She screeched, locking the door and pulling the little gold chain in place.

"Oh Misa, let me in!" Matsuda pleaded from the other side. There came no reply from the young woman.

"_Fine. _I'll see what I can do...I'll talk with Aizawa, and see if I can get you a job..." The very defeated man sighed. The hotel room door squeaked open, and Misa smiled innocently; like nothing had just happened.

"Thank you Matty!" She giggled, letting Matsuda back into the room.

_Oh well, _Matsuda thought, _maybe I can get her a job making copies or something..._

* * *

He didn't like chocolate; in fact it made him gag every time he consumed the calorie laden indulgence. However, Near forced himself to eat a bar of chocolate each day in homage to Mello. He sighed to himself as he continued his new puzzle; all red with no designs whatsoever. Too others, the puzzle would have been a chore to complete, but for the white haired boy, this was as fun as it could get.

"Near, would you like the weekly report on Miss Amane?" Rester asked, turning in his swivel chair towards the boy on the floor.

"Yes Rester, that would be much appreciated."

"Alright, Miss Amane _still _has not left her Hotel room although eight weeks have passed sense Light Yagami's passing. However, Matsuda Touta visits her every other day." Rester concluded, reading from a white sheet of paper. Why Near insisted keeping tabs on Misa Amane was a mystery too all around him; but then again, Near was an enigma himself. Rester, Gevanni (whom gathered the information on Misa) and Halle could not come to any plausible answers. However, Near had deducted a while ago that Miss Amane was indeed in fact the 'second Kira,' but had lost all her memories. Could this possibly fit into the equation?

"Thank you Rester." Near said after a moment; finishing his red puzzle and picking up a silver robot toy.

"Near," Rester paused, "If you don't mind my asking; why do you insist on looking after Misa Amane?"

"I will not answer any questions regarding Miss Amane, Rester. However, I'm sure things will be unveiled in a few months." Rester frowned, not understanding Near. In fact, he was downright confused.

But Near had that sort of way of making you feel like that.

* * *

_Meep! It's the end of another chapter! As always, review and you shall be rewarded! And I can already see it now; _

_"Norrington Lover, what is this explosive idea you have in mind regarding Matsuda/Misa?" _

_YOUR NOT GONNA FIND OUT YET! MHAHAHAHAHA! _

_cough_


	4. Trial Run

_Thank you, everyone for your wonderful reviews! Nothing makes me happier! 'Cept James Norrington. But oh well! On to the next chappie!_

_Everyone should out Chace Crawford as Light! He's perfect!_

_-Runs Off-_

* * *

"Misa, don't get me wrong, you're a very bright girl and all, but I just don't see you working on the force..." Aizawa smiled, shuffling thru a stack of papers on his desk. Misa frowned ever so slightly, but tried to continue being ladylike. If Takada had done it, she could do it!

"Oh Mr. Aizawa! Please, I'll help ever so much!" The blonde young woman pleaded. Aizawa had to look away; Misa's big blue eyes sparkled with tears, which was enough to make anyone want to give what she wanted. However, it was common knowledge that Misa wasn't the sharpest crayon in the coloring box, and it would certainly seem odd if he let someone like _her _on the force.

* * *

_Matsuda had come to Aizawa the other day, telling him that Misa desired to join the NPA, and possibly solve cases. When Aizawa told Matsuda that he thought Misa didn't have the brain to do much; Matsuda had quickly come to her defense. _

_"Aw come on boss! Misa is actually getting out of her depression and I'm sure this would help her even more!" _

_"Have you even asked her why she wants to join the NPA?" Aizawa asked, leaning back in his swivel chair. _

_"...Not exactly." Matsuda confessed, playing with the edge of suit jacket. The tiny detail concerning why she had wanted to join had completely slipped his mind; but now that you think about it, why did Misa want to join? She had actually turned down big time movie roles to pursue her little career movie, and the reason why was never brought up. _

_"Well, ask her Matsuda. We can't have people joining the NPA just because they wake up one day and 'feel' like it." _

_"You should ask her boss, tomorrow! That'd be perfect! Misa-Misa hasn't been out of her hotel room in weeks!" Matsuda cried, jumping up from his chair excitedly and nearly knocking over Aizawa's coffee. _

_"Matsuda," Aizawa quickly grabbed his coffee, "Firstly, calm down, secondly, I'm really not sure about this. You do remember that small fact that Near deducted Miss Amane was indeed the second Kira?" _

_"Yeah but, she's forgotten all of that! Misa-Misa is a new person!" Matsuda smiled, knowing that he was indeed winning this battle. _

_"You're, not giving up, are you?" The older man asked, sighing deeply to himself. _

_"No sir! When Matsuda Touta puts his mind to something, it gets done!" He smiled triumphantly. _

_It's really no use fighting with youngsters, they'll wear you down._

"Miss Amane, do you fully accept the fact that if I let you on the NPA and you messed up even _one _time, it would reflect on me?" Aizawa asked.

"Oh, I won't do anything _wrong! _Even if I did, the head honchos have _never _met Misa Amane's wrath!" She giggled. Aizawa frowned to himself; she wouldn't giggle all day if he let her on the force, right?

"Misa, I'll let you on a trial run, to see how you work alongside others, and keep an eye on your deductive reasoning. If I see fit that you have done well, you'll move on the force permanently. However, if you fail impress me, the trial is over and you shall be dismissed immediately. Have I made myself clear?" Misa had never seen Aizawa this intense before, even when on the Kira case. She nearly gulped in fear, but remembered how Takada was always so calm and level-headed.

"Understood sir!" Misa saluted, which caused Aizawa to raise an eyebrow. _This girl is going to give everyone else a run for their money_, he thought.

"Tell me something, Miss Amane," Aizawa began, taking a sip from his steaming black coffee, "Why exactly, do you want to join the NPA? Not to be rude, but I never imagined _you _in this rough type of work. L might've glamorized the profession of being a detective, making it seem easier then it really is. However, this is a grueling work field, and you'll run into many dead ends on the way."

"I'm fully aware of that entirely Sir, but I'm totally prepared! I've already come this far, and I won't back down now!" Misa smiled.

"And the reason for joining is...?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not at liberty to discuss that at the moment..." Misa said, her tone growing serious. Aizawa frowned, and sensed their was something behind Misa's choice to join that would play out later on. At the moment however, Aizawa would play along; let her do the trial, but he didn't expect much.

"Alright Miss Amane, this concludes the interview." Aizawa smiled, opening the door out of his office.

"Thank you so much! I won't let you down!" Misa saluted once more, before running off to a waiting Matsuda.

There was no doubt Misa Amane was going to be more trouble then she was worth.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter 4 is done! Hope you guys liked it!_

_Reviews only make the chappys come out faster!_


	5. Shocking Call

_Meep! It's time to get this story rolling! Misa's gotten a job as a detective, but will her trial run work out? Or will the dumb blond syndrome come into play? (Sorry if you're a blond!) _

_Sorry for the delay! --_

_On to the next part!_

* * *

Shuichi Aizawa sat in the meeting room, shuffling thru endless stacks of papers. Today would be the first official briefing of a new case that had just come up recently, and it seemed like it was going to be a difficult one. It was also going to be the first day of Miss Amane's trial run, which Aizawa was dreading. He envisioned her asking endless questions, blabbering on and on about a new commercial she just filmed, or preferring to talk about her new tube of lipstick rather then the new case. Aizawa shuddered to think such things might happen, but prepared himself all the same. Presently, there was a knock at the meeting room door. Aizawa frowned, looking down at his watch; the meeting didn't begin for another half hour, and he couldn't think of anyone whom had any business with him.

"Come in!" He shouted, not bothering to look up from his papers. As the door opened and shut, Aizawa heard the clicking of heels against the marble floor in the boardroom. He quickly looked up, and was astonished to see what was in front of him. Miss Misa Amane stood in front of his desk, wearing a light pink suit jacket and short matching skirt. Her high heels were a hot pink color, as was her purse. Rather then looking like she was ready to get down to business, she looked as if she were ready to go on a shopping spree! Aizawa mentally slapped himself for allowing Matsuda to annoy him into allowing such a halfwit unto the force, but forced a smile unto his face.

"Why Miss Amane, what a pleasant surprise. You're early, about thirty _minutes _early." He playfully reminded her, trying to keep up his calm attitude.

"Oh, Aizy, a early woman is a prepared woman! Haven't you ever heard that one?" Her high pitched voice sent Aizawa reeling.

"First of all, my name for now on is Mr. Aizawa, Misa. Secondly, while it good to be early, one must never be _too _early." He corrected, feeling like he was reprimanding a child. However, Misa only smiled to herself, taking a seat at the meeting table.

"Got it!" She smiled, digging into her make-up back and pulling out a tube of pink lipstick. Aizawa felt his eye twitch, realizing she was doing everything he though she'd do. By now other force members had began to file in, each looking strangely at Misa. However, Misa didn't notice, and bid everyone a warm good morning. A few members were reluctant to respond, while others warmly responded to the new member. Misa was thrilled to see Kanzo Mogi, as longtime friend and one time bodyguard. Mogi chose a seat next to Misa, astonished in seeing her. They hadn't been in each others company in months, but each were glad to see each other. Matsuda Touta was the last to arrive, and sat down happily on the other side of Misa.

"This is gonna be so cool with you here!" He whispered in her ear, which made Misa giggle.

"_Ahem. _Yes, hello everyone. It's been awhile since we last met, as crime rates haven't been high, even when Kira was...found out," Aizawa adjusted his tie nervously, "However, we have recently gotten word on a case that needs our attention."

"Cool! Does it involve gang members, drugs, or any deaths?!" Misa asked, waving her hand in the air like an idiot.

"No Miss Amane, this case does not involve such things. However, please refrain from speaking aloud like that again." Aizawa had to correct her. A few snooty members of the force snickered, while Matsuda patted Misa's arm as if to make her feel less embarrassed.

"Now, this case involves a string of robberies in a expensive, high class department store. Recently many items, from clothing, and even shoes have gotten stolen. Security can't seem to get any leads on the case, which is why they have asked us to help out. They've interviewed many teens, but haven't gotten anywhere. " Aizawa told everyone.

"You mean, we're going to investigate a _crummy _department store robbery? How _boring _is that!?" Misa shouted aloud once more.

"Miss Amane, this is your second warning; the trial run is off to a very bad start as of this moment. But yes, this is a smaller case then what we are used to; as Kira's power over people is still holding on. Now, does anyone have any theories, as to why the Security can't seem to catch these thieves?" Aizawa asked. There was a moment of silence, as each person began thinking deeply to themselves. Suddenly, Matsuda shot his hand up, a smile glowing on his face.

"Yes Matsuda?"

"I have an idea! What if these robbers have some transportation machine that aids them in escaping the department store, so they don't get caught by security?"

Everyone groaned in unison at this suggestion.

"Not likely, Mr. Touta," A snobby looking female investigator smirked, "My guess is that the robbers are related to one of the Security guys, which explains why they've been able to get out without any trouble."

"Nice theory Miss Toyohashi, but all security members have no close relatives to speak of." Aizawa told her. Suddenly, Misa raised her hand slowly, looking quite timid.

"_Yes, _Miss Amane?" Aizawa sighed.

"What brand is being stolen from the department store?" Misa asked. A few of the investigators snickered, but she kept a straight face.

"Why, I believe everything being stolen is from a brand called...'Cherryausity.' "He told her. Misa's eyes suddenly lit up, as if suddenly everything became clear.

"I got it! I think I've cracked the case!" She squealed to herself, jumping up and down in her chair.

"No you haven't. No one has ever come forth with a good enough theory on their first meeting." The snooty girl sneered.

"Miss Amane, you have not yet shared your theory with the rest of the team." Aizawa told her.

"Well, Cherryausity is a brand for little kids. My theory is, parents are making their small children try on Cherryausity clothing and then stealing them. Let's face it, when we think of shoplifters, we often think of teens; which is why the security guards said they interviewed teens. No one ever thinks of little kids stealing! So, I'd get them to check out little kids and their parents!" Misa giggled to herself.

"What a great idea Misa-Misa!" Matsuda smiled, patting her on the back. A few members on the force agreed with the plausible theory, while a few, including the snooty girl said it was much too broad of a theory to test out.

"Hold one everyone! Miss Amane, that is a great theory, one of which I'll send over to the heads at the store. Now, can anyone think of anything else?" Aizawa asked. Everyone shook their heads, saying Misa's was the only good idea. Aizawa left to go phone the store, leaving a very dazed Misa.

"That's _it?" _Misa asked Matsuda, sitting up from her seat.

"Yeah, Kira got rid of all the really bad criminals, so we're left with these petty crimes." He told her, smiling.

"This isn't my exact idea of solving crime..." Misa murmured, leaving the police station.

So much for wanting to go all 'Angelina Jolie' with guns and all...

* * *

After many boring meetings, and Misa's chance at real detective stardom weakening, everyone was surprised when four weeks after the her first meeting, Aizawa called in everyone to talk about the recent happenings at the Store.

"Oh, I sure hope they caught those thief's red handed!" Matsuda said, sitting down in his usual seat down next to Misa.

"Alright everyone, now I'm sure your all very excited to hear of the recent developments. Well, unfortunately Mr. Touta, the thieves didn't have a transportation machine," Aizawa smirked at Matsuda; who only turned a crimson red, "Nor were the thieves related to the Guards. When I told the department store of Miss Amane's theory, they all agreed they looked more to the teens to steal, rather then young children. Taking Miss Amane's tip, they started checking out young children, and sure enough, found two children walking out of the store with stolen clothes on!" Aizawa smiled. There was a brief applause on Misa's part, which made her feel rather giddy inside.

"Wow! It's Misa-Misa's first case, and she already nabbed one!" Matsuda hugged Misa was pride.

"Does that mean the trial run is done Mr. Aizawa?" She asked hopefully.

"No, but your certainly a _step closer_." He told her.

When everyone began to file out of the meeting room, all agreeing on going out to eat together, Aizawa had begun to clean up his desk when his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" He asked, pressing the phone against his ear.

"Ah, Mr. Aizawa, very nice to talk to you again." Aizawa nearly dropped his phone to the ground in shock, but quickly regained composure.

"Near, what are you doing calling my cell phone?"

"Oh, I'm quite sorry for the disturbance, but I'll only be a moment. Now, is it true Miss Misa Amane is currently working for the force?" Near asked, his voice completely monotone.

"Yes, Misa has joined the force. She said something about wanting to avenge Light's death."

"I didn't ask for the reason she joined, but thank you just the same. Mr. Aizawa, I want her taken off the force immediately."

"_Why?" _Aizawa asked, completely shocked. Since when did Near have authority to make such decision? Or rather, why did he want Misa off the force?

"Because, I want Miss Amane to come and personally work for me as an aid."

Had Aizawa _heard _correctly? Near, a top detective that surpassed even that of L, wanted a ditz like Misa to work for him? Something was up; Aizawa knew there was something deadly wrong.

"Again, why? Miss Amane doesn't exude any qualities that show she could ever become a top ranking detective. Why would someone of your caliber want _her?" _

"I have my own personal reasons Mr. Aizawa, which will all me unveiled in due time. Please inform Miss Amane of this decision."

Then the line clicked off.

* * *

_Le gasp! What does Near want with Misa? Something is totally up! _

_Review and the next chappy will come much sooner! Cupcakes will be rewarded to those lucky people! If you just read the story and don't review, please do! _


	6. Meeting the Genius

__

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry for the delay! In Your Honor is back and fully reloaded! I've finally got the whole plot figured out, and boy is it a tear jerker in the end! :o Never fear! We have Matsuda to cheer us up!

_Aw, if only Matsuda weren't one of the reasons for the tear terker! _

_MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!_

_-Runs off with L Plushie-_

* * *

Misa Amane did not like surprises.

The last surprise in her life had ended badly, being at her fifth birthday party. Her parents had arranged for a clown to magically appear and sing some kiddy songs, and delight all the boys and girls. However, when the clown _'popped out' _he had gravely scared Misa with his big red nose and ridiculous laugh. Which is why to this day, surprises and clowns didn't bode well with the young woman.

* * *

When Mr. Aizawa had called her into his office to talk over a important matter, Misa had felt suddenly alarmed. Had she done something wrong? Was her conduct too childish? Endless questions danced in her little head as she raced into his office.

"Good Afternoon." Misa had said cheerfully, marching into the office. Aizawa had barely looked up from his work, but motioned for her to sit down. It wasn't a big secret that he didn't really care for the blond, but he had to show some dignity. Just thinking that the once second Kira was sitting in front of him made his skin crawl. It was half her fault that Soichiro Yagami had died so long ago! Aizawa bit his lip, and quickly looked up at Misa. Her infectious smile was plastered across her face, with no signs of going away.

"Miss Amane, I've called you in today to discharge you from the force." Aizawa said. He watched as suddenly the news sunk into the woman, and realization took her over.

"Discharge? But...but...why?" Misa asked, her voice wavering.

"To tell you the truth I don't know, but I got a call fro--" Aizawa was cut off.

"BUT MY DEDUCTION SKILLS WERE PERFECT!" Misa suddenly screamed, flinging her purse across the room angrily.

"If you'd allow me to fi-"

"I SOLVED THAT LAST CASE! DOES THAT NOT MEAN ANYTHING?!" She screeched, her face going all red.

"Misa, calm down...You've been assigned to-"

"DID THAT STUPID SNOBBY GIRL SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ME? SHE'S JUST LIKE TAKADA! THINKING SHE'S BETTER THEN ME!"

"Miss Amane, your conduct at this moment-" Aizawa was cut off again.

"I'LL TAKE 'EM ALL DOWN ONE BY ONE! I'LL SHOW THEM THAT MISA KUMI AMANE IS NUMBER-"

"Misa-Misa! Please calm down!" Both Aizawa and the enraged Misa turned towards the door, to see Matsuda standing there.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! I'M MAD AS-"

"Misa-Misa, please, just listen to Mr. Aizawa!" Matsuda smiled, putting a hand on Misa's shoulder.

"BUT I-"

"Just hear him out..." He said, picking up Misa's thrown purse and giving it to her.

"Oh alright...what were you going on about Mr. Aizawa?" Misa asked.

"I was _saying _that I was taking you off the NPA, because a top ranking detective wants _you _as an aid." Aizawa said calmly. There was a awkward silence, as Misa fully registered his words.

"A top ranking detective wants _me?_" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, he goes by the name of Near. While he is indeed very young, he's already solved some major cases in the world." Aizawa told her.

"_He wants me?"_ Misa merely repeated.

"Oh, Misa-Misa! I'm so proud of you!" Matsuda grabbed her and hugged her gently.

"Thanks Matty...But I'm really surprised. Why does he want me to work with him?" Misa had smiled, breaking away from the hug.

* * *

Now Misa sat in a lobby, waiting to meet with Near for the first time. It had already been twenty minutes, and she wondered how long it would be.

"I hope this Near is cute! If he's some old geezer, I'd rather go back to the NPA. He _is _a top ranking detective though, so he could help me on my way. What if he's a creep though? Ugh! Don't even want to think about that! I wonder what my pay will be like. It better be high-"

"Miss Amane? Are you ready?" Misa snapped out of her babbling and stared into the gentle eyes of a very elegant looking woman. Her long blond hair hung to her waist, and she was dressed in all black. This woman looked awfully familiar, although Misa couldn't put her finger on it...

"Wait Blondie! You were Takada's bodyguard! You nearly killed me once!" Misa cried.

"I'm sorry for that Miss Amane, just a little misunderstanding. Now if you'll follow me, you can meet Near as soon as possible." 'Blondie' motioned for Misa to come with her. The two women rode an elevator, and finally entered a darkly lit room. Misa noticed the floor was littered with toys, some broken, and some not even out of their boxes.

"What in the world?" Misa murmured, staring at a pile of chocolate that reached almost to her waist, "Great, this Near's a fruitcake..."

"I can assure you, I'm most certainly _not _a fruitcake." Misa whirled around to come face to face with the top ranking detective.

* * *

_Awwww! Matsuda calmed down Misa! they really are cute together!_

_Anyway, I'm going to make Misa's time with Near very humorous! _


	7. Tea and Motives

Thanks for all the reviews

_Thanks for all the reviews! 30+ on my first Death Note Story! Yay!_

_-Hands out Cake to celebrate-_

_Also, I'm glad I'm not the only MatsudaxMisa fan out there, but don't go thinking this story is JUST MatsudaxMisa…! _

_On with the next part! _

_Oh, and Near is Nineteen right? In the Anime and Manga they both have different ages for him, according to the DN wiki. _

* * *

There had been few, _very few, _times in her life that Misa Amane had been struck speechless. This happened to be one of those times. She now stood in front of the man, _no boy, _who she would be working for.

And she had just called him a fruitcake.

It wasn't looking very good.

Misa found herself staring intensely at the boy's features; white hair, white skin, and beautiful big eyes. Was he _albino?_ She quickly filed this away to ask later.

"What are you staring at?" Near asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"How…how old are you?" Misa found herself saying. Mentally, she quickly gave herself a big slap.

"_Heh, _don't think you're the first person to ask me that. I'm nineteen, but it sure doesn't look that way, not does it?"

"Not at all…"

"I didn't mean for you to answer." Near sighed, sitting down on the carpeted floor. He eagerly picked up a chocolate bar and toy rocket.

"Ugh, I hate this chocolate stuff…" He murmured to himself, throwing down the dark chocolate bar.

"Then why you eat it?" Misa asked.

"In homage to Mello…" Near told her, smashing his toy rocket into a castle of cards.

"Who's Mello?"

"I'll tell you about him sometime in the future. Firstly, we need to discuss the reason you came here, please sit down." Near patted the floor next to him innocently; she quickly sat down, and Near turned to her.

"Well Miss Amane, your wondering why I called you here, aren't you. Don't answer, it'll save valuable time. I learned of your small heroism in the NPA, and decided you should work for me. Why would I offer you such a big job after such a little feat? I don't really know myself." Near sighed, picking up some cards and beginning to build a card castle. Misa sat very dumbstruck over what he was saying, but eagerly waited for him to continue.

"Even Aizawa didn't think you were any good, but I saw something in you that just seemed perfect for this investigation team. It's my hope that you'll learn even more, and become a detective someday in the future."

"You really think I can make it?" Misa asked, her big blue eyes sparkling.

"I believe so."

"Oh thank you Mr. Near!" She grabbed Near in a huge hug; he quickly pulled away however and began shaking his head.

"One of the first rules is 'Never display signs of affection.' It's right after 'Don't Be Late.' Tomorrow come in at around 3 o'clock, that's when we usually begin."

"Why so late?" Misa asked.

"We do things differently around here Miss Amane, now you should be going before you miss your next photo shoot…How do I know you have a photo shoot? I'll tell you someday…" His voice trailed off, as his card castle fell down.

"Oh thank you Mr. Near! You won't be disappointed in me at all!" Misa raced out of the room and into the elevator quickly. Near sighed as he sat up and walked over to a tray of sweets and began drinking a cup of tea; he never knew women could be so tiring.

"Near, why did you lie to that poor woman?" Gevanni asked, stepping into the room.

"I lie because I _have _to…" Near said simply.

"You didn't mean a word you said; about her becoming a detective, about her making it, heck you even lied about the rules. I'm starting to wonder why you even asked such a person on the team." Gevanni sighed, running a hand thru his black hair.

"I have my reasons, and you better not question them. Now, will you please get me some more tea?" Near handed him his empty tea cup. Gevanni sighed to himself before headed towards the small kitchen that was attached to the investigation room.

Near had his motives for having Misa Amane on the team.

And he was going to figure them out.

* * *

_Short chappy, but I needed to get Misa and Near finally meeting. Yes, Near was lying to Misa the entire time. He's starting to become quite like L! However, you won't be hearing of his motives until much later in the story!_

_Review, it only takes a few seconds and makes me a happy camper! _


	8. Upsetting First Day

_Yay! Back with the next part. Thankies for all of the reviews! _

_And a pat on the back to Adult Swim for reairing Death Note again. It was so fun squealing for L's first apperance again! _

_Plus watching it again only confirms that Light is indeed insane. You won't be finding him in this story! Unless Matsuda uses some kind of Jitsu to bring him back to life! Or...however you spell it..._

_I'm not a fan of Naruto..._

_Please don't kill me..._

_Also, it should be noted the next few chapters aren't going to be heavy with plot, but more with...'fluff' one might call it. However, don't go saying this story is strictly MisaxNear, which isn't the case. Then again, you never know...And what better way to make NearxMisa work? BY THROWING THEM BOTH INTO CRAZY SITUATIONS! Heh, because I'm just evil like that. Also, I took some liberties with explaining where the Investigations would be held. I don't think there was ever a 'set' place where Near worked in the Anime and Manga. _

_On with the Next Part!_

* * *

Nothing is quite worse then a woman on the rampage; or a _bloated_ one for that matter. Waking up on the first day of her new job, Misa Amane wasn't at all thrilled realizing none of her clothing fit.

"Of all the days! It just had to be today!" She groaned, staring down at her hugely expanded stomach. No jeans fitted, skirts made her look huge, and shorts were certainly out of the question. So Misa was left with either two choices;

A) Stay home from work today

B) Wear the grey sweat pants and hooded grey top that was wadded up in the corner of her closet.

She chose the latter.

Grabbing her car keys and purse, Misa left her hotel room feeling like a Four Hundred pound gorilla dressed all in grey. How would the other, probably well dressed, detectives think of her? They'd think she was downright taking this as a joke that's what! It was here Misa realized how clothing really _did _make the person. Finding she had some time left, Misa decided to step into a coffee shop and get a nice frozen coffee. Nothing would bring down her sorrows then a nice frozen drink!

However, today wasn't her day at all. The drink maker 'accidently' spilled hot coffee all over Misa's grey sweat suit, not only burning her, but staining the clothes as well! Then when she was walking back to her car, a big truck came speeding down the street and happened to hit a water puddle; which spashed Misa in dirty water.

"_Ugh! _This really burns me up!" Misa screamed at the top of her lungs, starting her little car and heading to the Investigation base.

On the outside, the tall Udagawa building seemed like a ordinary food company; but Near had rented out the top floor for special investigations. It was actually quite clever, if anyone was trying to figure out where his base was held at, no one would think of the Udagawa Food company. Misa glanced down at her watch, and discovered she had only five minutes to get to the first briefing.

"Shoot!" She muttered, quickly driving into a parking garage, and taking a little ticket. Misa parked hurriedly, and walked over to the Udagawa building. People on the street stared strangely as Misa made her way across the street; but wouldn't you stare at a bloated, sweats wearing with coffee stains woman? Misa averted her gaze from anyone, but nearly keeled over when she noticed a few attractive looking men in suits.

Misa walked past the Udagawa building, and made her way towards the back. Near had developed a careful way to get in, without going inside the lobby and perhaps raising suspicons. The Fire escape on the side of the building was carefully designed to open up to another door Near had installed to make it to the Investigation room. Misa said prayer of thankfullness as she found no one was around. She quickly became tired at all the walking, as the Udagwawa building had 60+ floors; which meant climbing past them all.

"Great Near! You could have installed a elevator!" Misa began to huff and wheeze, while grabbing her side painfully. Finally she made it to the top, and Misa rapped on the glass door that led to her job. Presently, a raven haired young man answered the door, whom Misa had never met before. His dark eyes widened at the site of her, but still smiled nicely.

"Your Miss Amane are you not? I'm Gevanni, pleased to make your acquaintance." He smiled.

"Just plain Misa for me'll do it!" Misa stuck out her dirty hand that had frozen coffee stains on it. Gevanni continued to smile, but didn't shake her hand.

"Oh no, Near has instructed everyone to call you _Miss Amane._ Not that I mind though..." He explained.

"Eh, well, I may have to talk to Near about that one. Oh! It's time!" Misa exclaimed, following Gevanni into the investigation room. Butterflies began to swarm in her stomach, but she felt oddly thrilled at the same time. There were only a few other members in the room, and Near hadn't even made an appearance yet. As Misa and Gevanni both sat down, the little white haired boy/man wandered in. He certainly looked out of place with all of these adults, and to the common person, one might think Near had gotten lost and stumbled into a adults only meeting. How one would be shocked to find the short little man was in fact the one holding the meeting!

"Greetings, everyone. Before I start on the first case, I'd like to welcome Miss Misa Amane, our newest member." Near directed his gaze at Misa.

"Oh! Hi everyone! I'm Misa Amane! I love to solve crimes and I hope-"

"You know, you really don't have to say a speech." Near sighed, sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"Oh, sorry." Misa mumbled, feeling quite embarrassed.

"Don't worry; everyone makes mistakes on their first day." Halle Lidner smiled next to Misa.

"You mean you gave a speech?"

"No, I didn't, but I felt like I should comfort you in some way."

"Halle, Misa, this is an investigation, not a slumber party. Please refrain from any chit chat," Near reprimanded them, "Now, on to the first case. As you might have noticed there have been a extreme amount of gang killings in Tokyo this following week……." As Near's voice droned on and on, Misa found her mind wandering off into space.

How would Light look if he saw her working for a top notch detective? He'd be shocked! He would have taken her in his arms and told her how he was _so _proud of her. Misa grinned slightly as she envisioned this.

"One of the gang members was found dead and- Misa, why are you grinning? Do you find gang violence funny?" Near asked. Indeed, Misa did look like a blubbering fool, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh no! Gang violence is so terrible!"

"Then please refrain from smiling. Now, we haven't any clues as to…" Again, Misa drifted off into her own little world…How Takada would have keeled over from learning Misa had a better job then her! Ha! Misa could just laugh! In fact she did…

"Now, one of the members was found mugged- Misa, why are you laughing?" Near asked, agitated.

"No reason…" She admitted.

"Then kindly _refrain _from laughing while I explain how these victims died. As continued, one of the members was found mugged of his belongings…" Misa couldn't help herself, she drifted off into Space once more.

If only Light could see her now! But he couldn't! _He was dead!_ Tears instantly sprung into Misa's eyes, and fell down her face; sobs erupted from her throat as she fought to keep breathing.

"Miss Amane, why are you _crying?_" Near sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I….I….I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M EMOTIONAL! YOU TRY GETTING UP AND REALIZING NONE OF YOUR CLOTHING FITS, OR HOW YOU COULD ALMOST KEEL OVER FROM PAINS IN YOUR STOMACH AND WHEN YOU GO TO GET COFFEE SOMEONE SPILLS IT ALL OVER YOU! YOU TRY TO DEAL WITH YOUR SOULMATES PASSING AND NOT BREAK INTO TEARS AT THE MOST RANDOM OF TIMES!! YOU TRY TO DEAL WITH THAT!" Misa screamed.

Everyone in the room was silent; Gevanni's face went red, and Halle brought a hand to her mouth to suppress chuckling. Near however, was unfazed from her outburst.

"Getting back to the case at hand, we need too-"

"SEE? YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE PAIN I'M GOING THRU!" Misa quickly stormed out of the investigation room. There was another awkward silence as Near turned to Halle.

"You're a woman, why did she run off crying?" He asked.

"A number of reasons sir, a number of reasons." Halle sighed.

* * *

_Hmph. I dunno how this chappy turned out. As I said before, the next few chapters are going to be mostly…fluffy before I go plot heavy in the later chapters. _

_Review please, and you'll maybe get some REALLY nice FLUFF in the next chappy. That is if you want it… _


	9. Mind Games?

_Thar she blows! Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! _

_BTW; I don't own Toys R US, or FAO Schwartz. I own nothing but this plotline! _

_FYI, I might be changing my name! Don't be alarmed!_

* * *

Nothing is more upsetting in life when one is having a glorious dream, and then is awakened by something. For Misa Amane, being woken up at six in the morning was just aggravating. She had been having such a _wonderful _dream; which included beating Takada up with a baseball bat, when her cell phone began ringing _very _loudly. Rolling over on her side, Misa grabbed her pillow and tried blocking out the annoying chirping ringer. However, it continued for another four rings, and then started over again. Who could _possibly _be calling her at this early hour? Finally when the phone continued to ring after ten minutes, Misa reached for herself in a huff.

"_What?" _She hissed into her phone, not caring to see who it was.

"Miss Amane? You don't sound too good...I hope I'm not calling at a bad time..." _Near? Near _was calling her at six in the morning? Was the little fool insane?

"It's six in the friggen' morning you little twerp! What the heck do you want?!"

"There is no need to be hostile Miss Amane; do you know child labor workers in China get up at four each day?" Near said very matter of factly.

"I don't _care_ about the workers in China! I _care _about getting back to sleep! So I suggest that you explain your reason for calling be at _such _a ridiculous hour!"

"To be perfectly honest, I do not like your tone with me. Don't forget I could kick you off the investigation team and send you back to Aizawa and his group of deadbeats." Near told her.

"Aizawa and his deadbeat's aren't-wait, Aizawa and his team are not deadbeats! I'll have you know there are some perfectly intelligent people on his-" Misa however, was cut off.

"Well, since your wide awake and fighting now, I guess I'll let you know _why _I called you. I need you to escort me to a local joint." He explained. Misa rolled her eyes and scoffed into the phone.

"What, you want in a _bar_ and you need me to _pretend_ to be your Mother?" She said mockingly.

"I'll have you know that bars aren't even open at this time in the morning; rather, I would like it if you escorted me to Toys R US." There was a awkward silence as Misa withdrew her cell phone from her ear, and stared blankly at it. Did Near just ask her, what she _thought _he asked her?

"Hold on...you called me at _Six _IN THE FRIGGEN AM, TO ASK ME TO TAKE YOU TO TOYS R US?!" She screamed.

"You yell too much, but yes, that's why I called. I usually order my toys by catalog, but yesterday Gevanni told me there were places they actually _sold _toys. I've never gone to one in my life, so I thought you wouldn't mind taking me."

"Ugh! Why so early in the morning?" Misa groaned, throwing herself unto her bed.

"The early worm catches the bird." Near told her.

"It's _the early bird catches the worm._ Eh, I really don't have a choice here..._Fine_. I'll take you to Toys R US, but that means I get a raise _and _you promise _never _to call me at this hour again!"

"I promise...but please hurry Miss Amane; it's getting awfully tiring waiting by your door..." Near sighed.

_The little twerp!_

_-0-_

Toys R US; a magical place where any child can let go and have fun. Looking for a great ride? Check out the electric plastic Cars, or go old school with a Rocking Horse. Love to sing? Look out for the Karaoke machines that have thousands of songs to choose from. Into building things? Then watch out for the Lego center where you can build anything your heart desires. Yes, Toys R US is a truly wonderful place for _kids. _Not adults, _kids, children, adolescents, _NOT adults. Low and behold, riding around in a little toddler monster truck was a Nineteen year old albino wannabe.

When Near had dragged Misa into the toy store, she had been less then thrilled. What _man_ wants to go to Toys R US for fun; much less at seven in the morning?

"Ya know Near," Misa had said, stepping into the store, "Most guys your age go to the Mall, and pick up women. Most _don't _go to the local toy store and pick up _Legos._"

"I'm not _like _other men Misa..." Near sighed, eyeing the _Spider Man Legos _set up by a big stand, "Toys interest me more then...the opposite sex." Near wrinkled his nose and dove past the _Barbie's._

"Eh, some day you'll want a woman to fulfill your _needs, _but they'll all be grossed out by your obsession with-"

"_Misa, _do you ever shut up?" He sighed, picking up a toy robot and inspecting it.

"Whatever you little brat..." Misa sneered, before eyeing a cute worker.

"Miss Amane, what's _that?" _Near asked, pointing towards a silver monster truck.

"It's a plastic electric truck that toddlers ride around in. I used to have a pink- Near? Oh for heavens sake, Near! Don't get _in it!" _Misa groaned, slapping herself in the face. Near didn't pay any attention to the young blonde, choosing to instead hope inside the truck. It was a miracle he fit in it, and a even bigger miracle that it actually _worked _with him inside of it.

"_Oh Near! _You're Nineteen! Get out of the toddler car!" Misa pleaded, watching as Near rode thru different aisles happily.

"This is actually quite fun...maybe I should consider driving a real car soon!" Near winked, turning a wide turn into the action figure section.

"Can you _please _get out? You're embarrassing me!" Misa cried, sticking her tongue out at a woman with her two kids.

"I'm not done yet Miss Amane...this is _very _exhilarating..." Near waved towards a actual toddler, who looked disappointed at not being in a truck himself.

"Near, give the other kids a turn. Your not being very- NEAR! WATCH OUT!" Misa cried. It was too late however, as Near suddenly swerved into a big bouncy ball stand. Actually, it was a huge playpen one could walk into, with a roof that on top of it housed thousands of balls. It _was supposed _to make kids excited to play in a little area where they saw thousands of balls overhead, not be a _torture _device! With a big tremendous crash, thousands of huge plastic balls bounced everywhere, hitting other early shoppers in the faces. There was suddenly a big panic, as screaming customers tried to get out of the way of the balls with their kids. Misa however, dived head first into the stand, looking for Near. She suddenly felt like a little kid again, diving into the playpen that had little balls to play in.

"_Near!" _Misa screeched, punching a ball that came crashing down unto her head. Sure enough, she found Near laying face down on the ground, his legs still firmly planted in the car. With one fierce move, she pulled Near out of the pin and unto the floor outside of it. By now the balls had stopped bouncing, and the customers had stopped their insane screaming. However, Near hadn't yet come to, and it was seriously spazzing Misa out.

"Oh Near! Don't die on me! I haven't even received my first paycheck yet!" Misa whined, shaking Near's limp body over and over. Suddenly, his eyes eased open, and he sighed slightly.

"Miss Amane, please stop shaking me." Near murmured, trying to shake away Misa. However, she let out a girlish squeal and pounced on the unwilling boy.

"Near! You aren't dead!"

"LEETGAWAHMEH!" Near suddenly burst, flinging Misa away from him.

"What's _wrong _with you, you little twerp?" Misa asked.

"Don't like showing public displays of affection..." He murmured, picking himself up and brushing of his clothing.

"_Hey! _Hey! Do you know how much that ball thing cost?!" Said a geeky looking man, running up towards the two.

"No..." Misa said, rolling her eyes.

"_Five Hundred dollars, that's right! Five hundred! _It was supposed to be a place where kids played in happily, BUT LOOK AT IT NOW!" The manager cried, straightening his glasses as he inspected the damage. Near gave Misa a look, as if ready to leave. However, Misa didn't want to leave just _yet. _

"You sir, are a disgrace to the Toys R US line!" She shouted, crossing her arms. Near raised an eyebrow, and watched as the geeky man suddenly looked at her.

"_What?" _

"I _happen _to be a store inspector, here with my child. I came here disguised to see if your store was kid friendly, and it is certainly not! Look at what happened with my child! Your store is going up for review! Come along son, FAO Schwartz is down the road; maybe they'll be more kid friendly!" Misa took Near's hand and dragged him out of the store; leaving a very dumbfounded and grief-stricken manager.

As Misa started her car, Near suddenly turned towards the young woman.

"Miss Amane, that was very..._clever _of you." He told her, his face amused.

"Eh, it was nothing really. Just wanted to make him sweat a little bit..." Misa smirked.

"I have to thank you for saving my life back their though...thanks..."

"It was nothing, you would have done the same for me...I _hope." _Misa gulped.

"Next time though, maybe make me something _other _then your child." Near sighed, leaning his head on the cool glass window.

"And what would _that _be?"

"Perhaps your boyfriend?" Near said, turning towards Misa suddenly. His black eyes burned into Misa's blue ones, making her quite uncomfortable.

_The little twerp! Why was he looking at her like that?! She didn't like it one bit! _

_Or...maybe not..._

* * *

_There! Another chapter finished! _

_Is Near simply toying with Misa's head, or is he really starting to like her? _

_Review and find out! _


	10. Author's Note

* * *

I felt compelled to write a Author's note explaining the following;

I will be changing my account name to: P A I N T. M Y. H E A R T.

heckimaychangeitagain

XD

**Why the name change? **I grew tired of Norrington.Lover.

**Why post this? **I once read a lovely fic, and the author went and changed their name without any notice. I couldn't find the author again, and I _still _haven't found out the end to the wonderful little story. -_sniff-_

This is affective immediatly. Don't be alarmed if you think someones copying my story!

Adieu, and I promise to update my stories soon...

* * *


	11. Handcuffs and Shipwrecks

_Hello Peoples- Got a new name, just in case you didn't read the Author's Note! Not Norrington.Lover anymore!!_

_After the story is a special announcement; so please don't forget to read it. _

_I don't own Death Note, just the plotline. I also don't own Titanic, which belongs to James Cameron. _

_I wish I owned Mello, who isn't even in this story. -.-_

* * *

There's nothing sadder in life, then being stuck at home on a Saturday night with _nothing_ to do. What's even more depressing is a _man _being stuck alone on the weekend. For Matsuda Touta, this had become the weekly routine. While the other NPA members were out partying, drinking, and picking up members of the opposite sex; Matsuda was stuck in his living room with a bowl of cereal. Spooning soggy spoonfuls of Raisin Bran into his mouth, the young man frowned as a online dating commercial came on his TV.

"I wonder if that site actually works," He mused aloud, watching as a young couple embraced lovingly, "I mean, what if you were matched with a total nutcase who just escaped from jail? _That _can't be good..."

Matsuda had never been very lucky in love sadly, which he regretted everyday. He dreamed of finding a woman who one day he could show off to his family; a woman his older brothers would die for, and girl his sisters would envy. Until now, there hadn't been anyone that had ever caught his eye, but things had certainly changed.

From the beginning, Misa Amane had been strictly Light Yagami's. The devotion Misa showered over Light was immense, and it was evident her love was pure and unadulterated. Light's affection towards the young woman though, wasn't as pure. Shocking revelations surfaced when Light had met with Kiyomi Takada, a news reporter, and admitted openly his feelings for her. Both had died soon later however, which Matsuda thought was a fitting end to such evil characters.

Afterwards, Near gathered the last remaining members of the task force, and related more information to them. Matsuda had been very shocked to hear of Misa being the second Kira at one point; but was relived that she had no relocations of what she had done. When he had finally gone to meet her after months of going without speaking with her, Matsuda was very surprised indeed to find such a changed woman. However, over the course of some time, Misa went back to her ordinary self; and seemed to forget Light. Now she was spending more time with her investigation job alongside Near; which made Matsuda a little jealous. Then again, why did he have to feel jealous? Near was a scrawny little kid who looked as if he had never reached puberty; and had a strange obsession with toys. Matsuda was a man with lots of experience, and knew how to use a gun. Women liked that aspect of him, it made them feel safe. What could Misa _not _like about him?

"That's it!" Matsuda cried, standing up from his seat. Reaching for his cell phone, he scrolled thru his contacts before coming to a particular woman's number. Smiling to himself, Matsuda waited as the phone began dialing and then was picked up.

"Misa! Hello!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, hi Matty...um...listen...this isn't really a good time-"

"Nonsense! It's the perfect time! Listen, I wanna do something with you Misa-Misa! How about a movie?" Matsuda asked.

"Um...that sounds good...but..."

"The drive in! Perfect! It's a retro date! I hear there are some great movies playing down there!"

"Matty, that sounds great and all...But I don't know if I can go or not...I'm in a bit of a dilemma-" Misa was yet again cut off by Matsuda.

"Now now, I know how women can be shy! I won't take no for an answer! What ever little problem you're having you can bring to me and I'll sort it out for you! Bye!" Matsuda said.

"But Matty...!"

"Bye!" Matsuda hung up his cell phone and let out a deep breath. _Finally, _he had asked out the woman of his dreams! Score one for him!

However, in his deep excitement, Matsuda had neglected to notice he had spilled his bowl of cereal all over his _new black _leather couch.

"Aw man!" He groaned, running into the kitchen for paper towels.

-0-

Matsuda leaned against the side of his _new _black SUV; which he happened to be very proud of. The drive in was _very _packed, but being an officer had certain perks; such as getting the front row seat in front of the giant movie screen. He had already bought lots of snacks for them, and everything was perfect. Nothing would go wrong tonight! In fact Matsuda had consulted Aizawa for tips on wooing a woman. Aizawa was less then thrilled about being called to be asked about seducing women, but offered some good advice.

"Compliment her has much as possible. Try to make her laugh. Hold her hand during scary parts of the movie. Check and check!" Matsuda recited, quickly jotting down the tips on some post it notes he had bought. Suddenly a black limo pulled up alongside his SUV, and Matsuda watched as Misa stuck her head out of the limo.

"Misa-Misa! I'm so _glad _you're here! I've been waiting for-wait a second...What the _frig?!" _Matsuda cried. Misa had fully emerged out of the limo, dragging along..._Near?!_ Yes, Near and Misa were handcuffed together, and neither seemed exactly happy about the arrangement.

"Wha...what _happened?" _Matsuda groaned. His carefully laden plans for a wonderful date were suddenly dashed to the wind as the little albino showed up.

"_Near_ wanted to test out his new handcuffs he bought, and happened to loose the key..." Misa sneered at Near.

"I didn't do it on purpose Miss _Amane. _It isn't my fault they make those keys _so _incredibly tiny."

"Guys! Don't fight...let's just watch the movie..." Matsuda sighed, unlocking the doors to his SUV. Misa and Near hopped into the backseat, along with Matsuda who wanted to get close to the young blonde.

"Hey Near, think you could scoot over?" Matsuda asked.

"No I _cannot_ Mr. Touta. My _face _is nearly up against the window; and you could easily move to the front seat. I _cannot _because I happen to be handcuffed to Misa!" Near glared.

"You make that sound _so _dirty..." Misa mumbled.

"Well, I'm not the one who went and lost the friggen' key!" Matsuda shot back.

"_Please!_ The movie is starting!" Misa shushed both of the men. On the movie screen, opening credits began to start. Suddenly, the movie title appeared; _Titanic. _

"Interesting movie choice Mr. Touta, I remember hearing this film was chalk full of _romantic sequences._" Near smirked.

"Oh, do you _ever _shut up?" Matsuda groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Both of you shush up and watch the movie!" Misa shouted, making both men jump in their seats. Nearly twenty minutes later, Near couldn't resist bugging Matsuda once more. There was something so fun in aggravating the older man; maybe because he was so susceptible to anger...

"Can I have one of those cokes?" He asked, pointing towards two extra large drinks in the cup holders up front.

"Those happen to be for both Misa and I." Matsuda grinned, happening to also tick off the younger man.

"Well may I have yours?"

"_No_, you may _not."_

"You can have my coke Near," Misa smiled; which only made the Albino wannabe give Matsuda a look of satisfaction. Soon after, the SUV went silent as all three began watching the movie intently. Of course all good things must come to an end, and after two hours of _Titanic_, Near turned to Matsuda.

"Might I ask you a question?"

"Depends..." Matsuda said thru gritted teeth.

"You asked Misa on to this drive in, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"I do _not _have vast knowledge in the matter, but isn't the Drive In often a place where couples come to engage in pleasure?" Near asked. Misa started choking on Matsuda's coke which he had offered to her; and Matsuda's widened in disbelief.

"Ye...Yeah...that's what everyone says goes on..." He stuttered.

"Then, pray tell, would you ask Misa to this place?" A small tiny smirk graced Near's face, as he stared at very nervous older man.

"Yeah Matty, why would you ask me to the drive in?" Misa asked, after she had gotten over her choking fit.

"Eh...Erm...uh...IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Matsuda shouted, his calm demeanor breaking away.

"You could have asked Misa to go bowling, a much nicerplace." Near continued.

"Hey! I'M NOT THE ONE HANDCUFFED TO A WOMAN YOU LITTLE FREAK!" Matsuda had completely lost it, which only brought satisfaction to the _little freak. _

"Matty! Near _is not _a freak! He happens to be a very smart little fr- um...man! Come along Near, we're leaving!" Misa cried, unlocking her door and dragging along Near. Before Near got out of the SUV, he quickly turned to a very distressed Matsuda.

"Have fun by yourself!" He said, waving as Misa dragged him into the waiting Black Limo.

Matsuda groaned to himself as he leaned back unto the leather seat. His perfect night with Misa had been ruined by a white haired. The older man had planned a wonderfully romantic date, but all of that had been dashed away.

"Darn that freak!" Matsuda shouted, punching the driver seats head rest. Why had he allowed the younger man to annoy him so badly? He should have hid his pride and allowed Near to harasses him; perhaps Misa would have then taken pity on _him!_

"All I know is that Near better watch out...he hasn't any experience in women like I do!" Matsuda grinned, opening a box of candy and watching the last two hours of Titanic by himself.

How very pitiful.

* * *

_What a very fun chappy to write. I'm afraid I made Matsuda a little bit OOC, however. Anyway, the plot thickens deeply in the next chapter, and I can guarantee a radical turn of events. Don't be thinking this story is going to be a major Near vs. Matsuda thing, because it's not. ;p_

_And now for that special announcement I was talking about. I got a new name...and...I'm already tired of it. I'm very indecisive. _

_I set up a poll on my homepage, with some possible new account names. Vote for the one you like most. __If you don't, there won't be a next chappy! MHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Blackmail works ya know. XD_


	12. An Invitation

_Because everyone voted so nicely like I told you to... - I wrote another chappy as a present. _

_Anyway, we start this chappy learning of an upcoming celebration in honor of Near. We take a peek of how each of our characters respond to the invitation; and the next chappy will have the grand celebration. _

_Only if you vote in my new account name poll...more...! We seem to have...many...ties...going on... cough_

* * *

_**You are cordially invited to the celebration of the season!**_

_**Come to the grand Regal Hotel for a magical night in honor of **_

_**Japan's finest law enforcers! **_

_**Our guest of honor will be Near himself, the Earth's greatest detective; **_

_**And Japan's greatest celebrity!**_

_**June 23rd **_

_**8'o clock sharp**_

_**RSVP**_

-0-

Misa Amane reread the invitation once more; and squealed with a girlish delight. She was so excited, that she over looked the part that read; _Japan's greatest celebrity. _The cream colored envelope fell to the carpeted floor as she began jumping on her Queen sized bed. _She was going to the party of the century! _Misa remembered of seasons past of how she used to go to various parties every single night of her life. That life was over however, and her new life had begun!

"This wasn't some party at a club, this was a grand celebration where champagne and little snails are going to be served!" She giggled, continuing to jump on the bed. Misa had read in fine magazines of parties of this caliber; fine liquor would be served, women would wear gowns worth millions, men would dress in rich black tuxedos, and a big band would play old tunes as couples danced on the dance floor.

Misa suddenly swooned unto the bed, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself down. Perhaps she would meet the man of her dreams at this celebration. What girl _didn't _dream of finding Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome? Suddenly, Misa lurched up from the bed realizing something very serious indeed.

"It's June 22nd, _today! _And I don't have a thing to wear!" She cried.

_Oh the woes of being a woman!_

-0-

"_You're not going?" _Gevanni asked in disbelief. Near sat crossed legged on the floor, a robot action figure in one hand, while the other held a chocolate bar.

"Precisely," He said, taking a bite of the bitter dark chocolate. He grimaced slightly, before swallowing the nauseating sweet. How Mello managed to eat at least five bars a day was a wonder to Near certainly.

"But the party is being held in your honor!" Halle informed him, but to no avail.

"Parties aren't my cup of tea. Dreadfully boring things, with dull people, and annoying music. The food is never any good, and the company is less then desirable," Near sighed, "And besides, the NPA didn't even _ask _me if I liked attending these shindigs."

"They assume you would! Most people _like _getting recognition for what they do!" Halle said.

"If you're good at something, don't do it for free!" Gevanni sighed, which only brought on a glare from his female partner.

"...Could I wear my pajamas?" Near asked.

"You'd have to rent a tuxedo I'm afraid; but their not that bad." Gevanni told him.

"Ugh, _tuxedo's._" Near groaned, rubbing the back of his neck in displeasure. It wasn't a secret that he detested putting on anything that wasn't his classic white pj's. In fact, none of the people he worked with had seen him in anything else.

"Well, whatever you do, I have to leave." Halle said, picking up her purse and getting up from her seat.

"Why?" Near looked up ever so slightly.

"Miss Amane called me a bit earlier; she's going to be attending the party, and wanted help in finding a suitable outfit." Halle pretended _not _to notice the certain gleam of interest that flickered in Near's eyes.

"...Miss Linder, would you consider...possibly...rent...me a tuxedo?" He asked his voice barely audible.

"Oh? Why the sudden change of heart?" Halle joked, knowing perfectly well what Near was thinking.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with Halle; just get me a tuxedo."

"_Fine! _Don't be such a grouch!" The blonde woman feigned being hurt as she walked out. Gevanni suddenly looked at Near with a renewed interest, and sat down in the leather black chair in front of the boy.

"What do you want Gevanni?" Near asked, still aggravated over Halle's unwanted interest over him.

"You like Miss Amane, don't you?" Near inwardly groaned; _why was everyone so suddenly on his case? No pun intended..._

"I do not like Miss Amane, I merely _tolerate her._" He carefully said.

"_Tolerate her? _No, I think you want to do _more _then tolerate her," Gevanni grinned, "You're _very _lucky this celebration is being held at a _Hotel." _

The young man had to duck quickly, as Near his heavy Robot action figure directly at his face.

-0-

Matsuda Touta stared down at his invitation with elation. He couldn't believe he had been actually _considered _to get a invite to such a big event; let alone invited!

"Yep, I'm moving on up on food chain." Matsuda grinned, stepping into his rather small closet. Pushing aside dress shirts, nice pants, and a old fast food uniform he had back when he was a teen, Matsuda finally came upon his old prom suit. Ah yes, the black tuxedo had served him well all of those years ago. He had actually managed to go with one of the most popular girls in school. It had been such a blast; until Matsuda was told she only went with him out of pity.

"Boy did she miss out! Here I am being invited to big Galas, and hanging with the big wigs now!" Matsuda smiled, throwing the black tuxedo unto his bed. Sure it smelled a little like mothballs, but it wasn't anything the dry cleaner couldn't get out!

"Man, I wonder what Misa'll be wearing. I'm sure whatever she wears; she'll look like a goddess." Matsuda sighed, his voice dripping with love. Near was coming however, which meant Misa would hang out with him also. That only meant one thing however...

"War. If that's what Near wants, he's gonna get it." Matsuda said mischievously.

_**And what a War it would be. **_

* * *

_Thar ya go! A little present from yours truly. ;)_

_Don't forget to voteeeeeee! There's...a tie! o.0_

_Doesn't matter what you vote for, just the one you like! _


	13. A Night To Remember

_Omg! 10+ reviews on that last chapter! I only intended it to be a teaser for this chappy! Thanks a ton! It's here I must advise that if you have anything against Near and Misa entering a Club a drinking, don't read. Of course this story is rated T for teen. ._

* * *

Near adjusted his black tie for the hundredth time and sighed deeply. The band the NPA had hired played a lively tune that many couples were dancing to with much vigor. Gevanni and Halle had even participated, and were now on the dance floor having a fine time. Near rolled his eyes and turned back to the snack table where he had planted himself at for the past hour.

Hundreds of people had already come up to him, and congratulated the young man on his already vast number of accomplishments. Matsuda Touta had even come up to him, informing Near that had he had _first dibs _on Misa Amane as soon as she got to the party. Near wrinkled his nose and took a long sip of punch. _Where was _Miss Amane, anyway? Halle had said she was coming, and truth be told she was the _only _reason Near had even decided to come to the blasted celebration. Near groaned to himself once more, as he tried to adjust his tie. He didn't like feeling totally dependent on a female or feeling as if his emotions were planted on another person.

"Need some help?" He quickly turned around to find Misa smiling at him. She had on a light pink gown, with her long blonde hair pinned up on the top of her head intricately. Near had to admit, she did look...nice.

"I could never be a Waiter..." He mumbled, allowing her to fix his crooked tie.

"Why are you standing here like a bump on the log? Why not dance?" Misa asked, her blue eyes twinkling. Near fidgeted nervously, and quickly grabbed a chocolate dessert from the table.

"Can it be you were..._waiting _for me to arrive?" Misa asked. She could see him turn a million shades of red, even under the dimly lit lights.

"No...It wasn't that at all..." Near quickly said, stuffing his face with dessert so he didn't have to answer Misa's question.

"Or can it be, you simply don't know how to dance?" She guessed. Near suddenly bowed is head in shame and nodded slowly.

"Well that shouldn't stop you! I'll have you know that during the shooting of _Moonlight Dance under the Stars, _they brought in a famous Waltz dancer to work with me! I'm a regular champion now!" Misa grabbed Near's chalky hand; and led him unto the dance floor.

"Okay, put your hand on my waist," Near quickly did so, "And we just begin twirling!" She beamed. Men are supposed to lead while dancing, but Misa found herself leading the nervous young man around the dance floor. After ten minutes of bumping into other couples, and Near almost walking off in a huff; they both finally started gliding amongst the other couples.

"Hey, I'm doing it..." Near smiled to himself. He suddenly noticed Matsuda gripping his champagne glass, and a vein looked as if it were going to explode.

"You're not bad at this at all! And I'm sure that couple will be fine after a trip to the hospital..." Misa looked over to a young woman and man who were currently sitting down, and getting treated by a Doctor. Near had gotten a little too vigorous in his twirling of Misa, and she had bumped into them...and sent the couple falling to the ground. As Misa turned around to Near, out of the corner of her eye she saw Matsuda practically skipping towards them.

"Hello Miss Amane. May I cut in?" He asked, glaring towards the younger man.

"No you may not." Near scowled back, tightening his grip on Misa's waist.

"Need I remind you that you've been dancing for at _least _ten minutes, and I said I wanted first dibs on Misa?" Matsuda hissed.

"_Dibs? Dibs?! _I'm not exactly a prize to be won here!" Misa cried, picking up her long pink skirt and ran from the ballroom. The band stopped playing suddenly, and the dancers noticed something was the matter.

"Now see what you've done?" Near glared at Matsuda before he ran out to find Misa.

-0-

Misa sat on the stone steps to the Regal Hotel, her head in her hands. She felt absolutely sluggish and upset over Matsuda's actions. Misa knew Matsuda wasn't the brightest of people, and probably meant no harm in his words. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit upset. Who wouldn't be a little miffed at two men fighting over you, without any regard of how you felt? Matsuda and Near were both fine men, but they weren't Light Yagami in any shape or form. Light had been romantic, and alluring. When you were with him, you couldn't help but feel as if you were doing something dreadfully scandalous. The way he looked at you with his chocolate brown eyes was filled with a hidden temptation that could make you melt to the floor. Matsuda was sweet and kind, and could make you feel at ease. Near was, well, _himself. _There was cuteness to his nervousness that screamed of sure innocence, something that couldn't describe Light at all. Suddenly, Near himself sat down beside her, silent as the grave.

"What?" Misa sighed, rubbing her red eyes.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." He mumbled.

"Well as you can clearly see, I am not. Oh! Look at the time; it's already ten o' clock! Well, best be off!" Misa grabbed her purse and began walking down the street.

"Where are you going?" Near called after her, running up to walk with her side by side.

"I happen to need a drink, what about you?" Misa asked him.

"Underage."

"I'll say you're my kid." She sighed. After ten minutes of walking, Misa finally stopped at a club named Club Skunk.

"Club _Skunk?_" Near frowned slightly at the direction of the Bouncer; a tall burly man with a skull tattoo on his arm.

"Never mind the name; my old boyfriend Light and I used to come here all of the time." Something flickered in Near's eyes, that Misa couldn't pin point. Whatever, she was here for a good time and a good time she was going to have!

"Hey Timmy," Misa greeted the Bouncer with friendliness.

"Hey Misa, haven't seen you in awhile, where's Light?" He asked, staring at Near with a inquisitive look.

"_Died. _This is our kid."She sighed, stepping into the club rather quickly. Near trailed after her, waving smoke out of his face.

"His name was _Timmy? _I expected something like _Bugsy _or _Groucho,_" Near said, quickly avoiding a gothic looking pack of girls that looked upon him with interest.

"Aptly named, huh?" Misa winked, running up to the bar with glee, "Hey Bobby! I want a shot of Tequila!" She cried to the bartender.

"Miss Amane, hello! I'll have that for you out in a second! What would you like?" The Bartender asked Near.

"Um...a...Strawberry Daiquiri?" Near said...knowing that was one of the few drinks on the menu with the least amount of alcohol. He watched as Misa downed shot after of shot of Tequila. Near only took a few sips of the strawberry drink, actually finding it quite good.

"Oh Neary-poo! Try somethin' a little stronger!" Misa giggled, handing him a shot of tequila. Near stared at the yellow-green drink and frowned slightly. He sighed as he quickly downed the drink in one gulp, and found he rather liked it.

"Near, you're officially not a bump on the log anymore!" She giggled, downing another shot.

-0-

One hour later, both Misa and Near were...under the influence, smashed, intoxicated, or more aptly put; _drunk_. Misa had gotten Near to drink more Tequila, and both had at least had twenty shots apiece. Near however was slightly more sober, and still at least had a little sense left.

"Oh Neary-Poo! I wanna leave here!" Misa giggled, downing another shot.

"Then let's go!" Near grabbed Misa and dragged her out of the Club. He quickly called for a Taxi and shoved Misa inside the cramped car.

"The Plaza Hotel please." Near sighed, rubbing his temples. How could he have let Misa get him like this? His mind felt fuzzy and he had trouble even keeping his head up. However, Misa had leaned her head out of the window and was waving at passing cars.

"Misa! Get back inside the Taxi!" Near cried, grabbing Misa and pulling her back inside.

"Ugh! You no fun Neary-Poo! _No fun!" _She pouted. Finally the taxi pulled up to the Hotel, and Near quickly shoved Misa inside and into a elevator.

"Where are we? Do I know you?" Misa said, turning towards the younger man. Near only shook his head, and sighed as the doors opened to the hallway.

"What's your room number?" He asked.

"702! Rhymes with 402!" Misa giggled, as Near dragged her towards her room. She quickly took out her cardkey and opened the room with a sigh.

"I had a _fantastic _night Neary-Poo! The dancing was fabulous!" Misa sighed, sitting down in a chair.

"Well, I better be going..." He said, turning towards the door.

"No! Stay for awhile! I'm awfully lonely!" The woman cried, running towards Near and pulling him unto the couch with her.

"It's so lonely here, with no one to talk to. Do you _know _what it's like for a girl to have no one to talk to?!" Misa cried.

"...No..."

"It's _terrible! _I have no friends to speak of!"

"Well, you have me..." Near said. Misa quickly turned to him, shocked.

"I do?"

"Yes, I'd consider us friends..."

"Oh Near! I _knew _you liked me!" Misa's head suddenly fell unto Near's shoulder, sighing deeply, "As soon as I met you I _knew _we were going to become fast friends!" Misa suddenly put her hand on his knee and looked up at him, smiling.

"Misa, why are you staring at me like that?" Near asked, not likeing this one bit.

"We're destined for each other! Don't you feel it too?" She asked, her face just inchs away from his.

"Misa...please...you're...and...I'm...we're both a little woozy...right now." He said, trying to push her away.

"Oh come on Near! You know you _lurv _me!" Misa suddenly pressed her lips against his. Near found himself suddenly putting his hand on her neck, and pulling her closer to him.

"You're a _much _better then Light was..." Misa giggled, leaning in to kiss him once more.

-_**The rest as they say is history-**_

* * *

_0.0_

_:o_

_o.0_

_Holy crappo! I bet you're shocked huh? _

_REVIEW!_


	14. Rejection At It's Worst

_Yay! I got so many reviews, and managed to shock my reviewers! Yay!_

* * *

Misa Amane stood in front of her mirror, staring blankly at the girl she saw. Instead of seeing a cheerful young woman, she saw a old, tired human being. Misa quickly reread the pregnancy test and slid to the stone cold floor with a thump.

"_Positive? _How can it be _positive?_" She cried, throwing the test across the bathroom. It had been one month since _it _had happened, and Misa had regretted it the next morning. They had both been intoxicated, and hadn't known what they had been doing. In fact, when Misa finally woke up, Near had already left without saying anything. Misa rubbed her eyes and lay on her side on the cold marble floor.

Once upon a time Misa had wanted nothing more to be pregnant, with Light's child of course. The attempts had been unsuccessful, and Light himself hadn't been too particularly fond of having kids. This had devastated Misa greatly, on top of finding out Light's transfer of affections toward Kiyomi Takada. What a blow that had been, when Takada at dinner one night practically told her of everything they did. Even Matsuda Touta had let out subtle hints about Light, even though it was strictly enforced to never leak out information. Misa sighed loudly, and slowly sat up from her laying position. She stared at her stomach for a moment, before giving another sigh.

"I have to tell Near...it's my only option." She mumbled, going into her room and putting on a jacket. What would she do after that? Have the baby? Misa knew perfectly well that she was in no condition to raise a child, being so young and all. Plus there was the fact of income, as Misa had only recently gotten back into the Modeling and Entertainment world. There was also the nagging fact that she was _still _living in a hotel room; which wasn't the best place to raise a child.

"Never mind that," She sighed, stepping out into the hallway, "I'll think about that later."

-0-

Near stared blankly at the television monitors in front of him, not even blinking an eye. Currently he was working on a case that involved various burglaries all over Japan, which involved the perpetrator leaving odd notes after robbing each place. He sighed lightly before biting into a chocolate bar, and leaned his head back into the black leather chair's headrest.

"Near, Miss Amane wishes to speak with you." Gevanni said, ushering Misa inside. Near suddenly whirled around in his seat, and looked straight at Misa with his black onyx eyes.

"Leave us Gevanni," He said his voice monotone. The older man nodded, and quickly shut the doors to the small investigation room.

"Near, um...we haven't spoken to each other since...well...that night." Misa said, sitting down into a vacant seat.

"I've been busy..." Near said lamely, fingering his white pajama shirt. In fact, he hadn't been busy at all.

After that night, Near had been left in a state of confusion and befuddlement. He'd had never had _romantic _attachment to a female in his life, other then Halle which wasn't anything romantic. Yet, here he had gone and done something he never thought he'd do in a million years. Mello had talked of females night and day, reporting his latest conquests in a boastful manner. Even Matt had talked about a few women here and there; but Near had kept silent. Which had prompted Mello to begin thinking his young friend didn't like females at _all, _and maybe perhaps liked..._males? _Near had to assure Mello that he didn't like males, and that he simply didn't think of females in that light, _yet. _

_"One day you will Near, you'll fall in love with some female and want to marry her and all that mushy stuff." _Mello had winked, before eyeing yet another young female.

Which only brought on another tough question; was Near in love with Misa? It was certainly hard to say under the circumstances. Sure every time she laughed, or smiled, Near suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach; but did that qualify as _love?_ Maybe it was only nausea, or a bout of digestion problems...or something else entirely.

"I...I tried to call you Near," Misa's voice brought Near back into reality, "I think we should talk about what happened."

"What's there to talk about?" He sighed, reaching for a cup of tea.

"What's _not _to talk about? Whether you like it or not, something happened that night!" Misa's voice suddenly rose with intensity.

"I _blame_ everything that happened that night on alcohol." Near told her. Misa's eyes widened with recognition, before her shocked face melted into fury.

"_Blame? _You _blame _everything on alcohol?" She said in shock.

"Oh honestly Misa, we wouldn't have done anything if there hadn't been drinking involved." Near whirled back to the monitors.

"Well excuse me for thinking for one moment that I actually _liked _what happened!" Misa cried. Near bit his lip in guilt, but quickly directed his attention to the tv monitors.

"Well, congrats Near. You're a _Father!" _Misa yelled, sitting up from her seat. Near suddenly found himself turning back to Misa, his face blank.

"_Father? _I'm a..._father?"_

"Yeah! You are! What do you plan to do about?" Near sighed and turned his chair around.

"I'll provide with the necessary funds to take care of the child."

"Oh! So you're going to buy me and the baby off?! You're really low Near!" She cried.

"I'm not fit to be a Father Misa!" For the first time Near rose his voice.

"You're darn right you're not fit to be a Father! Jeez, you're father would be ashamed of you right now I bet!"

"_My father? _You want to talk about _my _father? Before I went to Wammy's Orphanage, the only place that gave me a shot of greatness, I lived with my father. He was a drunk who slept around all day and didn't seem in the least bit interested in my intelligence! It wasn't until I was scouted by the owner of the orphanage that I finally found a little happiness in life. So don't you _dare _talk about _my _father!" Near said stoically.

"You know what, you're right! This baby will _never _know your it's father. In fact, I'll tell him...or her...that its father was a great man; intelligent, handsome, and proud. I'll tell the baby its father was _Light Yagami!_" Misa suddenly stormed out of the room in a great huff. Near was silent for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, go ahead and tell our baby that it's father was once Kira." He sighed, looking back up at the monitors.

* * *

_Not only did I shock everyone with that last chappy, I may have shocked you even once again. Misa getting pregnant, Near rejecting his kid, and Misa going to tell the baby it's father was Light? IT'S LIKE A FREAKIN' SOAP OPERA!_

_Next chapter Matsuda gets thrown into the mix, and even more trouble ensues! _

_REVIEW!! _


	15. Turn Of Affections

_Omg! 15+ reviews! I'm only ten away from getting 100 reviews total! Passes Out_

_**TheRecorder: Hopefully by reading this you'll...reboot? How could a trip to Costa Rica be terrible? I'd lurv to go there!**_

_**CabiidO, Artemis Day and Volital: Please don't abuse Near. We all must accept the fact that he finds himself not able to be a father.**_

_**...**_

_**OMG NEAR YOU STINK! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT MISA PREGNANT! -Smacks-**_

_**To everyone else: Thanks so much! **_

_Let the story commence!_

* * *

What do you do to let off steam? Lots of people will say different things about what they do. From taking deep breaths, drinking glasses of herbal tea, to even writing down their emotions. For Matsuda Touta however, only one possible thing could cure his clouded mind.

Drinking. Copiously.

"I'm lovesick Ed," He mumbled, referring to the bartender, "I...devoted my _entire life _to this girl, and what does she do? _Leaves _me for some kid! I'm the one who got her picked up when her Ex died! I'm the one who got her job!" Matsuda quickly drank his shot of Sake in one gulp.

"Eh, love sucks. My wife just left me for her secretary, _a friggen' woman. _Now that bites." The Bartender sighed, handing someone their glass of Sake.

"No, I'm in a bigger rut. I've loved this girl for _years_! Except she was with this psycho, and now she's goin' off with this little child. I mean, he doesn't have any experience in the romantic field." Matsuda downed another shot, and motioned for another drink. He paused momentarily to scan the bar's clientele and sighed deeply.

"Well Ed, in times like these, one has to move on forward. I'm not particularly concerned whether she likes me or not! I lived to like her, and I can't like her anymore! This heart of mine can't take anymore ache! So you know what? When she gets her heart splattered all over hell by this _kid, _I won't be there to help her back up! _That's what I would tell her_!" Matsuda stood up triumphantly, and even got a few claps.

"More power to ya man, you should go tell her that!" Ed said, grinding up the mix for a Strawberry Daiquiri.

"Yeah! I'm gonna go tell her right now! There's no stopping me! I ain't gonna let this woman take my heart and think she can crush it!" Matsuda quickly put down a twenty dollar bill and began to walk out victoriously.

Until he fell down flat on his face.

"Stupid Sake!" Matsuda yelled, picking himself up and brushing his clothing off.

-0-

Matsuda walked briskly down the sidewalk, feeling in total control. Okay, sure he had fallen over a few times; but he could swear he hadn't seen those potholes!

"Let's see, the Plaza Hotel should be right around the corner. I _can't _believe she's _still _leaving at the hotel. How childish!" He sighed. Matsuda was ready to speak his mind with the young woman, and leave no stone unturned. She _hurt _him, which was totally true. For her to get off easy, while he was wallowing in sorrow didn't seem fair. As he walked into the huge hotel lobby, and entered the elevator with a key the front desk had given him; (Oh the perks of being a detective!) he couldn't stop mumbling to himself.

"Can't believe she'd do this to me...the nerve...I have more experience...I'm better looking..." Matsuda had to stop when a elderly couple got on the elevator, and looked at him like he was a fruitcake. Finally Matsuda hopped off the Elevator and nearly skipped to Misa's room. Oh how he couldn't wait to speak out against the crimes of love that had been committed against him!

"Misa," He called, after using the cardkey to enter her room, "I need to speak with you!" Stepping into the hotel room's small living room, he suddenly came face to face with a startling sight. Misa was lying on a couch; her eyes were swollen and red, and crumpled tissues were cascading out of the trash can.

"What do you want Matty?" Her voice wavered ever so slightly, causing Matsuda to doubt his ability to say why he came.

"Wh...What's wrong Misa?" He asked, sitting down on the floor beside her. Misa sighed, her blue eyes twinkling with tears.

"We broke it off." She said simply.

"You and Near? When?"

"Two weeks ago.'Said he didn't love me. Blamed it all on intoxication. Pretty low, right?" Misa smirked, reaching for another tissue. Matsuda sighed lowly, before handing her a tissue. He suddenly felt _terrible _about even thinking about coming here to attack Misa with his own pain. Matsuda suddenly understood why even Light Yagami had hated Near.

"Misa-Misa, erm..." Matsuda hiccuped suddenly.

"Don't tell me you're drunk too!" Misa groaned, rubbing her temples.

"I'm not! _Much_...but...I hiccup...when I'm nervous." He confessed. Misa suddenly looked down on Matsuda, not understanding what he was saying.

"What _do _you have to be nervous about Matsuda? _I'm _the one who should be nervous..." She mumbled.

"Misa-Misa, can I...tell you something?" He whispered, folding his hands in his lap.

"Shoot." Misa sighed.

"I _**really want**_ to know whether you like me or not...I live to like you, and I can't hide it anymore...This heart of mine can't take anymore ache...not knowing if you don't like me...So you know what? Now that you've gotten you're heart splattered all over hell with Near, _I_ want to be there to help you back up..." Matsuda hiccupped, averting his gaze from the young woman. Misa's eyes widened, as she slowly sat up from her sitting position.

"You...what?"

"I WANT TO HELP YOU MOVE ON FROM NEAR AND LIGHT! I WANNA BE THE PERSON YOU WAKE UP TO IN THE MORNING! I WANNA BE THE PERSON YOU SPEND YOUR ENTIRE LIFE WITH!" Matsuda said in one great big rush. He then sighed once more, before continuing.

"What I've been trying' to say is...Misa-Misa, I realized I love you way back when you were infatuated with Light. Now I can't _stand _to see you with anyone else, _but me._" Misa was silent, but her teary eyes suddenly disappeared.

"I led you on...didn't I?" She sighed, fingering the hole in her sweatshirt.

"No! You never did! You were always with Near; whether it be defending him or loving him from afar!"

"_Loving him? _No, I never loved him. He's just a faded memory, a stain in my already tainted past now." Misa sighed.

"Well, will you allow _me _to be the one who cleans your stained past?" Matsuda said innocently.

"Are you _sure _you're up to the challenge?" Misa joked.

"Matsuda Touta is _totally_ up for the job." Matsuda winked.

"Oh Matty, what _am _I going to do with you?" She sighed, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face. Matsuda suddenly took Misa's face in his hands and smirked.

"Nothing. I'll be taking care of you now..." He smiled. Suddenly, everything around him went black.

"Matty! How much Sake did you _have?_" Misa cried. It was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

_It's official. Matsuda Touta drinks way too much Sake. XD_

_So now it seems this story has gone Matsuda x Misa huh? THAT IS NOT THE CASE! We still have three major twists before the story ends! _

_Just don't go expecting Light and L being revived now. XD_

_Oh, I'm possibly looking for a Beta for this, and a upcoming Death Note story. Because, even this story will end. However, I've got a new plot in the works, and possibly need a Beta! My other Beta doesn't do Anime; so if you'd like to be my Beta, tell me!_

_**Review, as it only takes a few moments. **_


	16. That's Devotion

* * *

_OMG! I've reached the 100+ reviews mark! Maybe if we all band together, perhaps we can make this story go up to 200 reviews! Yay! Thanks so much everyone!_

_Also, I thought up a possible new accountant name; B E W I T C H . M E_

_Like it, hate it? _

_Let the story commence! _

* * *

Sunlight was what woke him up from his long slumber. Matsuda Touta didn't know how long he had been out, but by the way his body felt; it seemed like years. Lifting himself up from what he guessed to be Misa's bed, Matsuda groaned as he quickly grasped his head in pain. _What in the heck had happened to him?_ His forehead was burning up, yet his bare chest was freezing cold. Matsuda stumbled out of the King sized bed, noting to himself that his _Two-hundred dollar shirt _was strewn carelessly on the maroon carpeted floor. He quickly ran inside the bathroom and leaned over the toilet.

"Ah...jeez..." Matsuda groaned, gripping his forehead as he tried to regain his senses. _What had bloody happened to him? _The only thing Matsuda remembered was falling into Misa's lap...and then darkness. He couldn't understand his sudden bout with nausea, nor his waking up in Misa's bed. Wait, _Misa's bed? _Matsuda groaned to himself once more, sliding unto the cold marble floor with a thump. Matsuda couldn't remember _anything_, but Misa's laughter echoing in his head, and he himself drinking Sake. He felt like throwing up, or even retreating back into Misa's king sized bed. Matsuda knew however, that he needed to find out what had happened to him first. Matsuda stood, wobbly slightly as he exited the bedroom. Sure enough, Misa was lounging on the couch, frowning to herself slightly. She seemed perplexed indeed, with her normally sparkling blue eyes suddenly icy in thought. Suddenly the young woman noticed the presence of the other man, and she beamed.

"Thank god you're awake! I was afraid you were going to be out even longer," Misa quickly stood up and stepped over towards the large wooden table. Various room service Breakfast items were laid out, and Matsuda noticed how his stomach reacted in hunger.

"How long was I out? And, why _was _I out?" He asked, stepping towards the table and taking a plate of eggs and bacon. Misa's perplexed look once again returned momentarily, but she quickly masked it with a smile.

"You've been out for almost two weeks! _Two weeks _I've had to sleep on the couch Matty! It seems that you drank _way too much _Sake, according to the Doctor that came in. You just rejected it, and caused your whole body to reject it and go into down mode! By the way, how _much _Sake did you have before you came to see me?" She asked. Matsuda suddenly took a deep interest in the slices of bacon on his plate.

"Matty!" She prodded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright! I went into a sorta...erm...depression after you rejected me for Near," Matsuda's nose wrinkled at the thought of him, "So I ended up drinking my sorrows away. I had about..._Thirty_ cups of Sake a day, for two weeks..." He admitted.

"_Thirty cups a day?! _Matty, you're an idiot!" Misa groaned, quickly sitting down and drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

"I was heartbroken, Hun. I'm fine now though..." Matsuda smiled, planting a quick kiss on Misa's cheek. Misa's eyes furrowed once more, before pouring some coffee for the young man.

"Have some of this, and don't eat too fast! Your body won't be able to...!" Misa groaned as Matsuda suddenly groaned in pain, and rushed off towards the bathroom once more. As Matsuda ran towards the bathroom, he suddenly stubbed his toe and crashed into the wooden oak desk by the bed.

"Bloody desk!" Matsuda cried, giving it a swift kick in one of the legs. Suddenly something fell off from the top of the desk and unto the floor, which only made him groan when he leaned over to get it. Suddenly Matsuda's eyes widened in recognition as he stared into the little white instrument in his hand. He'd seen these things in movies, commercials, and even in drugstores. Yeah, Matsuda Touta knew what this was...

_A freakin' pregnancy test. _

Now it suddenly all made perfect sense! Him waking up in Misa's bed because of his sickness was not the _only _reason! This also explained the reason for his shirt being on the floor!

Misa was pregnant with _his kid!_

"Oh no, oh _heck no!_" Matsuda cried, running his fingers thru his black hair. Wait a second, shouldn't he _be happy?_ The woman he loved was pregnant with his child! He cursed to himself, condemning what was happening.

"But, this wasn't the way I wanted it to happen!" Matsuda groaned, quickly walking back into the Living room area. Misa was still sipping at a cup of coffee, and once again she looked perplexed.

"Misa Amane! I have a question!" Matsuda cried, running to her side.

"And that would be...?" Misa asked.

"DID I OR DID I NOT, HAPPEN TO KNOCK YOU UP?!" He cried. Misa was silent, before her eyes widened.

"Wha...?"

"BECAUSE, IF WE EVER HAD A KID THIS IS NOT THE WAY I WANTED IT TO BE!" He continued.

"Matty...erm..."

"I MEAN, I WANT TO HAVE YOU BEAR MY CHILDREN AND ALL, BUT THIS ISN'T THE WAY!"

"Matty...please calm down..."

"I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER THAT NIGHT! I'D LIKE TO BE ABLE TO REMEMBER IT!" Matsuda continued, slamming down his fist.

"Matsuda Touta, calm down! The child _isn't yours!_" Misa said in a great big rush.

"_Not mine?"_ Matsuda sighed, sitting down in a chair.

"It...um...it's...Near's. The...main reason he...um...broke it off with me was because I was pregnant." Misa said quietly.

"You mean, he left you for cold, because you're going to have his kid?" He repeated, shaking his head in amazement. How could anyone reject their own kid. Wait, hadn't he just done that? _Crap!_

"Yeah...he...erm...did...But it's okay! I'm going to have the baby, and everything will be fine! Sure I'll have to get a steady job, and move out of this hotel, but everything will be fine!" Misa smiled, almost sounding as if she was trying to convince herself it was possible.

"You'll allow me to help you out though, right? Uncle Matsuda will spoil this child to death!" Matsuda grinned.

"You mean, you'll help me? Raise the baby? Why Matty?" Misa asked.

"That's Devotion," He said, before he took Misa's hand, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks Matty!" She cried, before pulling him into a hug.

"Okay! The first thing we have to do is get Maternity clothes! Then we should go to some Lamaze classes...and we'll have to go shopping! I hear women get strange cravings for things! Did ya know my mom had cravings for pickles dipped in cheese when she was pregnant with me?" Matsuda said hurriedly, biting into a stack of pancakes.

"Matty, I-"

"You know, I was a very good baby if I say so myself. Of course my older brother dropped me on the head when I was a kid, but..._I think I turned out alright!"_ Matsuda grinned.

"Matty, I'm only a few weeks along! It'll be awhile before Maternity clothing, cravings, or even classes come into the picture!" Misa explained.

"Oh, okay! It's just I'm so excited! Hey, do you mind if I video tape the birth? I hear it's a new trend to remember the moment! Of course, you might not even want me in the room when you go into Labor, but we'll talk about that later down the road. Oh! Did ya pick out names yet? My mom was going to name me..."

Misa smiled as she let Matsuda continue talking about Babies and other related things. It felt good that Matsuda was so happy about the pregnancy, unlike Near had been.

_If only Matsuda knew the truth though..._

* * *

_Aww! Matty's going to help Misa thru her pregnancy! Although it should totally be Near doing this! _

_I totally cracked up at the 'Knocked up' line. Even if the term is slightly offensive to some. Sorry, but this story is rated T for Teen by the ESRB! XD_

_Review! Only takes a few seconds peoples! _


	17. Pretty In Pink

_OMG! 100+ reviews! Thanks so much everyone!_

_My new name poll has been updated, so be sure to check it out!_

_Also, it should be noted that there willl only be 3-4 more chappies. Never fear however! I have a new Death Note Story in my head!_

* * *

Pregnancy isn't what it's cracked up to be. It isn't like what they show in the movies, or what the say in the books. This came as a harsh realization to Misa Amane. Each morning brought nausea, which in turn made her run to the bathroom immediately after she awoke. Matsuda, who had taken to sleeping on the couch, would rush into the bathroom and hold back her long blonde hair. He didn't seem to care that he was witnessing her throwing up, which made Misa quite flattered...oddly.

On top of the sickness, there were the cravings. Misa had thought Matsuda's mother was a fruitcake by eating cheese pickles, but nothing compared to _her _cravings. Mushrooms dipped in mustard, with bagels lathered in barbeque sauce became the main staple of her daily diet. Misa knew many months from now she'd look back on this and groan with disgust; but for now, she could only eat the peculiar foods.

However, not even sickness or cravings could take the prize for the worst symptom Pregnancy brought. Excessive weight gain took the cake with ease. Everyday Misa seemed to gain a pound, which only brought fits of screaming every time she stepped unto the scale. Misa had to buy maternity clothes; which was another chore in itself. Every store she went to seemed to have only frumpy looking Maternity wear, which only made her groan with displeasure. Why did pregnant women seem to wear dresses and overalls each day? Misa never saw jeans in neither the Maternity department, nor anything that included leather like she was used to. It seemed the mothers to be hid behind lots and lots of cotton material. Misa even reported her fashion woes to Matsuda, who in turn decided to take action. One day after a long photo shoot for a magazine, she happened to walk in on Matsuda _sewing. _

"Matty...? What _are _you doing?" Misa asked, her eyes widening at the sight. He was sitting in a chair sewing what seemed to be a light pink dress, which actually looked very nice.

"My sister taught me to sew years ago. It's a hidden talent of mine...I guess. Thought I'd whip you up something; ya like it?" Matsuda held up the casual but pretty pink dress, which only made Misa beam.

"It's gorgeous!" She cried, taking the dress from him eagerly, "Thanks so much Matty!"

"You're welcome Misa-Misa! But please don't tell anyone I sew! It'd ruin my reputation!" He smiled, sitting up.

"It's a shame though; I haven't anything to wear to!" Misa sighed, holding the dress up to her, and twirling around the living room.

"You _don't? _Well, I guess we'll have to remedy that don't we? How about we go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me." Matsuda asked eagerly.

"I don't know Matty. I really don't feel like it..." Misa admitted. Ever since Near had let her go, Misa found it hard to be seen in public. Other then the occasional magazine shoot and TV appearance for money, she rather disliked the way people would stare at her bulging stomach. The nosy public eye couldn't help but raise eyebrows at her; where was the father? She could almost hear them think.

"Ah come _on _Misa! For one night, forget about Near, and Light, and what others think about you! I don't care what others think about me, and look how well I turned out!" Matsuda beamed. Misa sighed, feeling like she had lost the battle.

"You should have been a Salesman Matty, not a detective!" She grinned, grabbing the dress and rushing off into her bedroom.

-0-

An hour and a half later the young couple was dining in a posh restaurant. Misa found herself staring at a little candle that bobbed in a watery vase in the middle of the table; and immediately thought about Light. He had insisted on taking her to these high class places, liking to seem the _perfect _boyfriend taking his girlfriend to the best place in town. Hey, it made for a good cover story; '_Top ranking police official treats girlfriend to night on the town!' _Yeah, Light loved beating out the all the American socialites for the front page.

"Earth to Misa! You're staring at the candle more then me!" Matsuda grinned, teasingly waving his hand in front of her face. Misa playfully swatted it away, before looking down at her menu.

"Jeez, I don't see anything on here that includes mushrooms and mustard." She sighed.

"I don't see anything on here I can _pay _for." Matsuda groaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh no, are you serious? We could always go to Burger King..." Misa suggested. Matsuda rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his complimentary water.

"I was kidding Misa; do you know how much I get paid each month? But, if you'd prefer Burger King, I could always go for a burger." He smirked.

"Are you ready to order?" A young waiter asked, frowning slightly at her notepad. It seemed manners weren't a staple at these places. Misa stared at the waiter, noticing her nametag reading; Jesse was almost hanging off her black shirt.

"Um, I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo please." Matsuda said, handing over his menu.

"Can I get mushrooms, dipped in mustard?" Misa asked the waiter.

"Mushrooms _dipped _in mustard?" Jesse repeated, her tone condescending.

"Yeah, I happen to have a sudden craving for fungus and yellow condiments. Excuse me for being pregnant." Darn those pregnancy hormones! They made her such a drama queen! Suddenly the snobby waiter's frown turned upside down, and she suddenly turned into a happy camper.

"Oh my gosh! _Pregnant? _I completely understand! What's the baby's name?" She asked.

"Erm, it's too early to really pick names." Misa explained. To be truthful, she hadn't even thought about names period. Jeez, did she make a good mother our what?

"Oh okay! I'll get the mushrooms and mustard out as soon as possible! You're such a lucky man!" She smiled, patting Matsuda on the back. Matsuda suddenly flushed, and began fiddling with the bottom of his black jacket. Misa squirmed in her seat awkwardly, averting his gaze.

"We're...going to have to talk about that..." Matsuda sighed, picking up his fork and twirling it with his fingers.

"People are bound to think we're a couple, with be bulging and you being seen with me." Misa said matter of factly.

"Maybe it'd be better saying I really am the father...I mean...just for the sake of people being nosy." He suggested.

"Yeah, _just _for the sake of when we're seen together. " Misa smiled.

"Really, what do you plan to do when the baby is born? People are gonna know then if I'm not the father."

"I planned on saying that it's Light's." Misa told him. Matsuda suddenly refrained from twirling his fork suddenly. His sparkling eyes suddenly turned dark like two black onyx jewels; and a frown spread across his lips. Matsuda didn't like the mention of Light, and Misa knew it.

"Light's been..._gone _for months now Misa. It'd be strange for you to say you've just now gotten pregnant with this kid." He sighed. Misa didn't get the opportunity to respond, as the food was carried over by a Jesse.

"I hope the baby loves mushrooms! We imported these ones from Japan!" She said overly excited, giving the two their dinners.

"Enjoy! And you," She directed her gaze towards Matsuda, "You better treat your wife _great _during these nine months! It's a rough time for us women!" Then she quickly trotted off. Matsuda groaned slightly, and started banging his head on the table.

"Matsuda! Stop it! Please are staring!" Misa chided, poking him with her fork.

"You better listen to her young man! Or you'll regret it!" An elderly American man said from another table.

"What's that supposed to mean Tim?" His elderly wife hissed.

"I'm just given the newbie's some good advice! I mean, I've had to listen to you for nearly Seventy years!"

"You old pea brain!" His wife hit her husband over the head with her purse, which had a huge buckle.

"Ouch June! You hit me harder then the Hula dancer!" He groaned, rubbing his balding head.

"Hula dancer? What ever do you mean?" June asked.

"Sixty-three years ago I was stationed at Pearl Harbor, and met a hula dancer named Cheryl. She used to _hit on me _all the time." The elderly man looked as if he was drifting off into space.

"You mean while we were being _bombed, _you ran amuck with a dancer?!" She cried, sitting up from her seat angrily.

"That was Sixty-three years ago! I was stupid!"

"No, you're an idiot!" His wife hissed, pushing a button on her electric scooter, and whizzed out of the restaurant.

"Jeez, I hope we don't end up like that..." Matsuda sighed.

"_We?" _Misa questioned. The young man suddenly filled his mouth with noodles, and grinned.

"Delicious!" He said, grinning madly.

-0-

One month later, Misa gleefully skipped her way back to the Plaza hotel. She just had an ultrasound of her baby, and discovered the gender.

Misa was pregnant with a healthy baby boy.

"Oh joy! Sheer bliss! Heaven hath bestowed a wonderful gift to me!" She giggled, riding the elevator to her floor. Misa quickly placed the cardkey into the handle, and ran inside the hotel room.

"Matty?! Guess what! I'm having a baby boy!" Misa cried, pulling off her jacket and stepping into the living room. The television was blaring loudly, and strangely the curtains had been drawn on the large windows overlooking the sprawling city of Tokyo.

"Matty, why is it so dark? OUCH!" Misa stubbed her toe on the couch.

"You were always _such _a klutz." Said an oddly familiar voice. The person was lying sprawled out on the second couch, remote in hand.

"Matty?" Misa whispered, more to herself. No, the person wasn't Matty; _this _guy sounded cruel and cold.

"You know Misa, I didn't know that on top of being an idiot, but you're also _trash._ Going out and getting pregnant? Typical of a dumb blonde." The person chuckled.

"_Who are you?! _I'm calling the cops!_" _Misa cried, whipping out her cell phone.

"Oh Misa, why the sudden need to resort to such aggression? You used to _adore _me." The person suddenly turned on the lamp near the couch. Misa gasped, before her cell phone fell from her hands.

"_Light? _You're supposed to be dead!" She cried.

"Oh really Misa, not a very heartwarming welcome now is it?" Light Yagami grinned, sipping his cup of tea menacingly.

* * *

_O . M . G._

_BET YOU WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT! o.0 Talk about a cliff hanger huh? _

_Review, because you won't learn what happens next if you don't!_


	18. Trip To The Doctor

_

* * *

_

Oh my gosh!

I've got so many reviews! Thanks everyone!

Now, I have **a very important announcement. **There's only about three more chapters left to this story, sadly. However, I have a new Death Note Story in my head! So, we'll make a **deal**. When this chapter is posted, and I get 145-150 reviews, I'll post in the next chapter, the summary for the next Death Note story. If I don't get enough reviews for this chapter, then you'll have to wait for when the story ends to get the summary.

_Let the story commence!_

* * *

_"Who are you?! I'm calling the cops!" Misa cried, whipping out her cell phone. _

_"Oh Misa, why the sudden need to resort to such aggression? You used to adore me." The person suddenly turned on the lamp near the couch. Misa gasped, before her cell phone fell from her hands. _

_"Light? You're supposed to be dead!" She cried. _

_"Oh really Misa, not a very heartwarming welcome now is it?" Light Yagami grinned, sipping his cup of tea menacingly. _

-0-

Misa Amane quickly awoke gasping for breath. Beads of perspiration fell down the sides of her face, but Misa quickly swiped them away while trying to calm down. It had been the same dream every night for weeks now; Light appearing in her hotel room and saying evil things. Surprisingly, what he said in her dreams was true. Misa knew she wasn't the most graceful woman to walk the planet, and sure she tripped at _least _five times a day. There were times Misa did think herself trash for being pregnant with Near's baby, and other days that she felt proud. Perhaps her dreams were showing her the fears and hopes she held inside. Which was actually a terrible thought, actually. Dreams were supposed to be the way to escape reality, not cause fear and anxiety.

"What happened?!" Matsuda cried, running inside the bedroom. His eyes were red from being awoken from sleep and Matsuda couldn't stop from yawning. Misa couldn't help but feel slightly better at the sight of him wearing a tight white t-shirt and boxers. (**A/N: Sorry for butting in at the middle of the story, but imagine Matty wearing a tight fitting t-shirt. HECK YES!)**

"Bad dream," Misa sighed, trying to avert her gaze from Matsuda's muscular arms.

"Is it the same one? With Light?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah...I don't know why I would be having it over and over." She said, not liking him sitting on her bed. _Darn these pregnancy hormones! _Misa couldn't stop staring at his arms!

"Maybe your pregnancy has something to do with it. I'll go get you some water, and your going back to bed Misa-Misa!" Matsuda smiled, retreating out of her bedroom. Misa sighed in relief, and smacked herself on the forehead. Matsuda was so naive! Did he not realize he couldn't walk around in tight shirts and boxers while in the company of a pregnant woman? Her hormones were screwed up, and any moment Misa felt like she would jump Matsuda and plant kisses all over him. This caused her to whack herself on the head once more.

"Alright, here you go Misa-Misa." Matsuda came back into the bedroom with a glass of water, and handed to her.

"Thanks Matty." She smiled, gulping the icy water with a major thirst.

"Well, if you don't need anything else, I better get back to sleep. Aizawa wants me there earlier, says he got a new case that needs solving." Matsuda beamed, beginning to walk towards the door.

"Wait Matty!" Misa cried, sitting down her empty water glass.

"Yes Misa?"

"I was thinking...about going to the Doctor tomorrow." She said. Matsuda immediately walked back into the bedroom, and sat down on her bed.

"Is something wrong? Do you want me to call the hospital?" He asked with concern.

"No! It's not that. It's just, I'm months a long now, and I haven't even learned the gender of the baby." Misa smiled. Matsuda sighed with relief, and looked up at her with a smile.

"I wish I could come with you, but Aizawa needs me all day at the office. Though, why don't we go out for dinner?" He suggested.

"Alright, just not at fancy restaurant like we did last month! Just a regular burger place will suffice." She smirked.

"Okay, goodnight." Matsuda gave Misa a quick peck on the cheek, and left her to her thoughts.

-0-

One of the most time-consuming activities is waiting for the Doctor. You'll wait and wait, laying down on the hospital bed and look up at the ceiling like a idiot. When you're pregnant however, impatience can easily take you over.

"Ugh! Where the heck is the Doctor?!" Misa Amane cried, her cheeks growing red and hot with anger. _Thirty minutes! _She had been waiting _thirty _minutes to find out the gender of her baby! Do you know how painstakingly annoying this was? Misa suddenly winced as her _unidentified, genderless baby_ gave her a good swift kick as if to say; 'Shut up Mom!' Suddenly the door to the room opened, and in walked a tall redhead who looked as if she needed to have been a Model instead of a Doctor.

"I'm Doctor Fujiwara, and I'm sorry I'm late Miss Amane. I was giving a shot to a toddler, and you know how that went."

"No I _don't _know how it went! Now will you _please _just find out the gender of my baby?! I'm tired of going around and calling it..._it." _Misa hissed, lying down on the hospital bed. Doctor Fujiwara only smiled, obviously unfazed by her patients outburst. She quickly pulled up Misa's pink shirt, and lathered her stomach in white gel.

"Alright, now we should see a baby on that monitor." The Doctor said, hitting the lights and touching Misa's stomach with a hard plastic instrument. The screen flickered slightly, and then an image of inside her stomach appeared.

"Do you see your baby?" Doctor Fujiwara asked, pointing towards the monitor.

"Is...Is that a...foot?" Misa sniffled, tears started to fall down her face.

"Yes, it is. Now, looking at this...I already know the gender, would you like to know?" The Doctor asked, Misa responded only with a nod.

"You're going to have a healthy baby girl! I bet the father will be so happy!" Doctor Fujiwara exclaimed, patting her young patients shoulder affectionately. Suddenly, Misa began to sob loudly, which caused the Doctor to hug her gently.

"Oh Misa, I said something wrong, didn't I?"

"The father...he-" Misa sobbed, hot tears fell down her face.

"Oh, honey. I was in the same boat as you, and I was only sixteen." Doctor Fujiwara smoothed her patient's hair softly.

"You _were_?"

"Yes, I was. The father was a young man who only cared about scoring with every cheerleader. I happened to get pregnant, and he left me. I thought everything was going to go downhill, but I had my baby. My parents took care of him while I got my college degree, and I happened to get married to one of my college professors. Now, I know miracles like that don't happen regularly. Do you know more then half of girls who have babies out of wedlock don't go to college? I thank god everyday I got the opportunity to do so. You just have to find something that keeps you going during hard times. My baby was one of those things, and the fact I wanted to show that Jock I was more then a cheerleader." Doctor Fujiwara brushed a few of her own tears away.

"You said...we have to find something that keeps you going. Well, I found that something." Misa pulled away from the doctor and took the tissue the older woman offered.

"Oh? What's that?"

"There's this guy, and I've known him for years. I couldn't have gone on without him for these past few months! He helps me emotionally and psychically, and I can't go on without him." Misa sighed.

"He sounds like a great guy Miss Amane. Just don't go loosing him; guys like that are rare and few. Now, why don't you get going and decide on a baby name?" Doctor Fujiwara smiled, helping Misa off the bed.

"Alright! I'll do just that!" Misa gave one more hug to the Doctor, and hurried out of the Hospital room. As Doctor Fujiwara began turning off the equipment, she stopped to take another look at Misa's tests. Suddenly, she gasped to herself.

"Oh no! I forgot to tell her she could go into labor at any second!" Doctor Fujiwara exclaimed.

-0-

"Heaven hath bestowed a wonderful gift to me! I'll have to get her dresses and shoes! Oh wait, I'm going to have to look for a house! Then I'll paint her room a pretty pink color!" Misa giggled, riding the elevator to her floor. She quickly placed the cardkey into the handle, and ran inside the hotel room.

"Matty?! Guess what! I'm having a baby girl!" Misa cried, pulling off her jacket and stepping into the living room, and hearing that the television was so loud. The sun was setting over the horizon, and the rays of the sun were a red color.

"Matty, do you hear me? Anyway, I'll go get dressed for dinner!" Misa sighed, stepping towards her bedroom door.

"So, Miss Amane...I'm the father of a baby girl?" Misa whirled around, and then noticed it wasn't Matsuda in the living room.

_Near sat on the couch, with a chocolate bar in his hands. _

"We should name it Brooke...I always liked that name..." He took a bite of the chocolate and offered some to Misa

* * *

_OMG IT'S NEAR!!1111!! O.0_

_What'll happen in the next chaper? Review, and keep in mind what I said above about the Summary!! ;)_

_Also, can someone tell me what ozomg means? Thankies!_


	19. In Which The Author Is Very Nice

_Okay, I felt in a nice mood, so I decided to post two possible new story ideas. I'll open up a poll on my profile, and you vote for which one you like best. Simple, eh? Remember, I'll edit the official summary for when I actually post the chosen story, kay? So add me to your alerts if you're afraid you'll miss it!_

_Don't forget to vote in the newly updated account name poll... ._

_The next chappy will be out maybe this week..._

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

**Title**: Scandalous Devotion

He needs her because she's shown him how to live life to it's fullest. She needs him because he's given her stability. Problem is; they have to keep their love a secret.

**Mikami x Misa**

**Summary**: Misa Amane had been told by Light, to keep up appearances. She knew deep down that her relationship with him was plummeting, and Kiyomi Takada had replaced her. On the night of a lavish celebration in honor of Japan's Law enforcers, Misa meets a handsome young man that takes her breath away and discovers his name to be Teru Mikami. They dance the night away, and begin a scandalous affair that takes Japan by storm. What will happen however, when Light finds out?

-0-

**Title: **Twisted Desire

The number one rule in kidnapping is to never fall in love with your kidnapper...

No one told this rule to Misa Amane.

**Summary**: Mello kidnaps Misa Amane instead of Kiyomi Takada. What will happen when both began to feel lust and desire; and Light tries to track down Misa?


	20. Icy Reception

_I'm sorry to report there will only be __three chapters __left (including the epilogue). This story had a long run, but it has to end sometime, right? _

_On a happier note, it seems the Mello x Misa is a go! Eventually I'll do the Mikami x Misa, so don't worry! I __changed__ the plot to the Mello x Misa story; __**FULL DETAILS WILL BE IN MY PROFILE.**__ I'm really excited about this story, and am going to pull out all the stops with that one!_

_Let the story commence!_

* * *

It's amazing how life can throw us a curve ball, when we least expect it. We'll be doing our normal routine, and then something completely unexpected will happen; whether it's good or bad. If it's bad, we'll often ask; 'Why me?' That's what Misa thought, when she stared into the Near's dark onyx black eyes. _Why her? How come this was happening? _She had been living a happily for the past few months, completely forgetting Near and his rejecting her. Misa had found solace in Matsuda, and wasn't about to give that up, due to some little kid waltzing back into her life again.

"What do you _want?_" Misa hissed, her blue eyes going icy. Near looked surprised, and bit taken aback by Misa's coldness.

"Can I not visit my old child? Or am I not allowed too?" He asked, swinging his legs back whilst sitting on a couch.

"I haven't seen you in _months! And _if you've forgotten, _you _were the one who didn't want me or the baby!" Misa cried, angry tears resonatingin her eyes.

"I never said I didn't _want _you; I was just wasn't ready to become a father." He explained, his tone growing agitated.

"Oh, so a few months have gone by, and you're suddenly ready to step into that role? You're not mature enough Near, but I've met someone who'll be a _wonderful _father." Misa explained.

"Matsuda Touta, right? Huh, I didn't think you'd go for someone like that Misa."

"What do you _mean?_"

"As some would say, Matsuda is a few fries short of a happy meal." Near smirked, knowing all to well he was provoking the young woman.

"Don't you _dare _say that! Matty's more of a man than you'll ever be! He's nice and considerate, and been with me all these months! Where exactly have you been Near?" The young man was silent, as he realized he could say anything to defend himself. Near knew deep down, that she was right. He'd abandoned her, when she had needed him most. Now here Near was, waltzing back into her life like nothing had never happened. Of course, he'd never admit it aloud.

"Do you...want to know why I asked you to become a part of my investigation team?" Near asked after a few moments of awkward silence. Misa shrugged, but sat down in a chair. She'd been having terrible cramps all day, and the pain was becoming all most too terrible to bear.

"Long ago, you and Light Yagami were in the papers everyday. You two were considered Japan's cutest couple; the Movie Star and the Law enforcer, it made for a good cover page. It seemed Miss Amane; you were entirely devoted to Light, no matter what. However, the tabloids began saying that he was secretly having an affair with a Miss Kiyomi Takada, you've heard of her?" Misa nodded, and began fingering the hem of her light jacket.

"I knew of Kiyomi, but I never _once _spoke of her to Light. Perhaps I was scared that he would say he was her, and I didn't want to know the truth. All I wanted was a fairy tale life, and she was stealing it away from me..." Tears began to glisten in her sapphire blue eyes, before she angrily brushed them away. Now that Light and Kiyomi were gone, and she had moved on with her life, Misa had begun to realize that Light Yagami had treated her appallingly during the course of their relationship. Whenever he had been with her, Light had treated her like she was completely meaningless towards him. His touch was always so rigid and stiff; the looks he gave her were full of abhorrence, and Light's remarks towards her simple-mind cut into her heart like thousands of knives. Near was right however, she'd stuck with him thru his abuse and affair, completely blinded by puppy love.

"Well, getting back to the point, I asked you to join the investigation team...because I wanted to meet you. I wanted to meet someone who was entirely in love with someone else, so full of devotion for another human being. I had never been around anyone that truly cared about someone like you did with Light. Being a detective requires full emotional detachment, so as to not grow emotionally geared towards a case. Meeting you was the closest I could get to being close to having those emotions myself. It doesn't really make sense, does it?" Near asked, a rare genuine smile spreading across his face.

"..."

"Miss Amane? Is something wrong?"

"YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T ASK ME TO JOIN THE INVESTIGATION TEAM BECAUSE I WAS SMART?!" Misa yelled, her cheeks going red with rage.

"I'm sorry, but no. Misa, you have a brain the size of a pea, no offence meant. Though, you shouldn't really be yelling, it could be bad for the baby." Near sighed, as if he were an expert about pregnancy.

"You're deplorable Near." Misa hissed, crossing her arms.

"You're carrying my baby Miss Amane, please don't anger yourself." Suddenly, Misa's face went ghostly white. Her sparkling eyes went a dull blue, as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Near, there's something we need to talk about...it's about the baby..." However, Near's cell phone began to ring, and he quickly answered.

"Yes Gevanni? Oh, a new suspect? Hmph, well that throws the _entire _case off. Alright, I'll be there in a second," Near pressed the end button to his cell and gave Misa a apologetic look, "I'm sorry Misa, but this is a _really _important case."

"But...I have to tell you something about the baby-"

"You can call me Miss Amane, that's what cell phones were _made for._ We'll go eat somewhere this week, maybe pick out some baby clothes. Bye." Near waved before quickly exiting the hotel room.

"There he goes! Leaving again! How _considerate _of him! Ugh, he left his cell phone," Misa sighed, picking up his blue phone and running out of the door.

"Maybe I can still get it to him," She murmured, pounding the elevator button hard. After a quick trip on the elevator, Misa rushed outside to just see getting into a black car driven by Gevanni speed off.

"Blast! Now that jerk won't be able to talk with me!" Misa cried, putting the cell into her jean pocket. Suddenly, a terrible pain shot up in her thighs, and into her stomach. She let out a yelp and quickly brought her hand to her belly and immediately winced in pain.

"Are you okay Miss?" A young man asked, taking his cell phone from his ear.

"I...I...think my water just broke!" Misa cried, suddenly doubling over in pain. The young man quickly held unto her from falling to the ground, and shouted for someone to call an ambulance.

"Is there anyone I can call ma'am?" He asked, as an elderly couple called 911.

"Matsuda Touta," Misa groaned, barely getting the name out, "Call him."

-0-

"I can't believe you dragged me from the office to do..._this." _Aizawa groaned, leaning against a glass display case. Matsuda had rushed into his office hours ago, saying that he needed the elder man to come with him on an _important mission. _Naturally, Aizawa thought it was something work related, and agreed to come. Low and behold his astonishment, when Matsuda had pulled up to a _Jewelry Store._

"Oh come on Chief! You've been married for _practically _centuries! I need a little help here!" The younger man sighed, inspecting a diamond ring.

"I just can't fathom the idea of you _proposing _to Misa Amane! A young, intelligent," Aizawa wrinkled his nose at the choice of words, "Man like you marrying a...dingbat like her..."

"I _love _her Chief! Now, do you like I should get the pink ice ring, or the diamond ring?" Matsuda asked, looking at both of the gorgeous engagement rings.

"I think you shouldn't even marry-"

"You're right, the Ruby ring just _screams _love! I'll take the Ruby one," Matsuda smiled, before taking his ringing cell phone from his pocket, "Matsuda Touta here...this is he...WHAT?! Oh no, I'll be right there!" Matsuda cried, his voice echoing thru the Jewelry store.

"What's wrong?" Aizawa asked, as Matsuda hurriedly paid for the ruby ring and exited the shop.

"Misa's having her baby Aizawa!" Matsuda yelled, quickly getting into his car.

"Yeah, but isn't it Near's? Why are you rushing off?" The older man asked, clearly confused.

"She and Near had a big blow up! Besides, it seems there are complications with the labor or something, and she wants me there." Matsuda said, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding towards the hospital.

"Hey, how am I supposed to get back to the office?" Aizawa groaned, slapping his forehead in anger.

* * *

_Misa's having her baby!_

_How will this affect the Soap Opera? _

_Review; as the reviews go to Misa make her epidural... XD_


	21. Shocking Truth

_Oh my gosh! I'm only a number of reviews from getting 200! Let's try to do it, okay? _

_This is a short chappy, but I promise I'll make the next one longer.  
__Since it's gonna be the last one before the Epilouge... -sniff-_

_About the new Mello x Misa story, it might be awhile before I get to it. I'd really like to finish up my POTC stories, and then start up on it. Plus I'd like to start a Jane Austen story, and I STILL have to finish Breaking Dawn... (why does it have to be so long??)  
THEN I have to actually write the first chapter, and I want it to be perfect. THEN I have to send it to a Beta and THEN have to post it. -Keels over-_

_Let the story commence!_

* * *

Misa Amane closed her eyes and tried to focus her mind. The steady beeping of the monitor next to her had grown from rather annoying, to oddly comforting. It told her that she, and her baby was still alive, and that gave her the strength to go on. Knowing there was a living, breathing person in her that was ready to pop out at any freaking second was oddly frightening. What would happen when the kid decided it was time to enter the world? Misa shuddered, and swiped a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

Once upon a time, Misa had dreamed of being in this very situation, giving birth to Light Yagami's child. She had picked out names, and even had gone so far to purchase baby clothing. When Light had learned of his girlfriends plans, he was nothing short of upset. Misa couldn't forget how he had yelled at her; _'We didn't even plan this!' 'I don't even want kids!' or, 'Are you even thinking of my happiness?' _Such remarks only made her angry now, as she cursed the man she had once loved. Love was truly blind; Misa hadn't even been fazed by this outburst. One little kiss on the lips, followed by a coy smile were all it took for Light to suddenly calm down.

Now she had Matsuda, and even Near in her life. Matsuda's feelings had been confirmed a long time ago, but Near was still an enigma. Even now Misa couldn't decide if he liked her, or _loved _her. Misa wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Near didn't seem capable of loving anyone; he kept his emotions much too in check. How did Misa feel about each of the men however? Matsuda was like a brother, and sure she did feel butterflies here and there when around him. Misa knew she was One-hundred percent protected for life while around him, (the man knew how to use a gun with style!) and that comforted her. What female _didn't _like to be protected by a handsome young man?

Near was like a lost little child, without any knowledge of relationships. His smart aleck attitude and emotionless way of living turned Misa off, but there was still a certain charm the young man had that Matsuda didn't. She knew that being with Near was like the wind; never knowing which direction it was going in. Near was a loose cannon, and one could never figure out his next move. He was wildly intriguing, and Misa loved the air of mystery he carried with him.

Now, sitting in a hospital bed, crying out from contractions; Misa couldn't help but feel Light hadn't been a _little _right. Having this baby was scaring her, which Misa regretted upon thinking. This had been her choice; to have and raise this baby; she couldn't go back now. Misa would raise this baby; give it a life that she dreamed of having. A happy family, full of love and fun; something she had never had.

"Yeah, you're gonna have it good kiddo." Misa grinned, rubbing her hand over her stomach. The baby girl gave her Mother a good swift kick, which only made Misa giggle. Yeah, she definitely took after her. In walked a young, perky Nurse who walked with a bounce in her step. Misa groaned; how she hated the overly happy types...

"Are you doing okay Miss Amane?" She asked, checking the monitors and checking some things off her clipboard.

"Do I _look _okay?" Misa hissed, wiping some sweat off her forehead. What did these hospitals _give _these Nurses? Whatever they were on, Misa wanted some to.

"Oh, well, you have a visitor." Right on cue, Matsuda Touta rushed in, knocking over a metal trashcan in the process. Cursing to himself, he ran over to Misa's side and took her sweaty hand.

"Misa-Misa! Are you doing alright? I got the call and hurried as soon as I could!"

"Thanks Matty, for...being here. Do you think you'll be able to take it all?" Misa asked, grinning as she looked up into his dark eyes.

"Of course! I spent yesterday watching Pregnancy shows on the _Discovery Channel! _I'll be able to handle everything!" Matsuda grinned, giving the girl young woman's hand a squeeze, "Now, what are you going to name the baby girl?" He asked.

"I always liked the name Sayuri, its pretty right?" Misa asked with worry.

"It's gorgeous Misa-Misa! But wasn't that the name of that Geisha? I don't think I want your girl growing up a Geis-" Matsuda was cut off.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I need to discuss something with you," The young nurse named Ayumi said, turning gravely towards Misa, "There seems to be a problem with the baby. You see, the baby comes out head first, but little Sayuri is positioned that she comes out, _feet _first."

"Is-is that bad?!" Misa cried her big blue eyes glistening with tears.

"When the baby comes out, it won't be able to breathe at all; which is potentially fatal for both the Mother and Baby. In some cases, we have to go in and take the baby out via the stomach, which sometimes results in the mothers...death." Ayumi reported, looking grave.

"And, your _just now _telling us this?!" Matsuda yelled, his anger growing.

"I said it was _potentially _fatal. That means there's a fifty-fifty chance here." The nurse said.

"CAN YOU LEAVE US FOR A SECOND?!" Misa suddenly screamed, her voice echoing in the room and even down the hall. Ayumi quickly left, leaving Matsuda stunned. Never before had he seen Misa's temper so violent...

"Misa-Misa, it's going to be fine! Nothing will happen to you!" Matsuda smiled. Misa only stared up at the ceiling, her eyes glistening with tears. Suddenly, she turned towards Matsuda with a stoic look on her face.

"Matsuda, there's something you need to know..."

"Wha-what?" Matsuda didn't like the young woman's serious tone one bit.

"This baby...this baby girl..."

"Yes? What about the baby girl?" He asked.

"It _isn't _Near's. It's _yours_." Misa said.

* * *

...

XD


	22. Curtain Fall

_Can it be true dear readers? Is this the final chapter? Yes, it is. It seems like yesterday this story begun; but all things must end. Don't forget we still have a epilouge to do however!_

_Let the story commence!_

* * *

We never truly know how much we love someone, until that person faces adversity. As Near rushed into the hospital, his feet nearly slipping on the newly waxed marble floor, his true feelings began to surface. Ignoring the protests of Nurses and various Doctors, Near continued to run and realized what he had been _truly running _from for so long.

1) He was entirely, irrevocably in love with Misa.

2) He needed her in his life.

3) He wanted nothing more then to raise his child with her.

Near couldn't pinpoint the _exact _moment he realized he loved Misa. He figured it had happened when Aizawa had called him up, saying how Misa had suddenly gone to labor. Suddenly, years of building up immunity to emotions had crumbled all around him. Instantly a burning feeling tugged at his stomach, heart, and even throat. Near dropped all he was doing and _demanded _that Gevanni drive him to the hospital; breaking the promise he had made to himself to _never _let on he was a father. _Oh well, _he had never been good at keeping his word.

_Even to himself. _

While he had watched the metropolis that was Tokyo whizzing by him in the car, Near suddenly contemplated the dangers that accompanied birth. There had been _several _cases in England of mothers dieing from too much epidural, or other deathly encounters. Near bit down on his pale pink lip and thought about how much he _really _needed her. Alright, he hadn't spent much time _with her, _(save for that awful trip to the Toy Store) but she brightened up his bleak life. How truly terrible it was to have someone have such a hold on ones emotions. It was _terribly _wonderful though; Near finally knew why Mello was so emotional. How good it felt to have such strong feelings! The world had suddenly turned into a bright, Technicolor world full of excitement.

Finally, Near had decided to raise the babywith Misa. Sure, he was just getting of the teenage phase, but he felt he was ready. There were books, television shows, and the internet to help if necessary. With Misa by his side, Near knew that they would be able to do it, _together. _

"I'm sorry, but you can't be permitted any further!" An elderly nurse barred Near from entering the wing Misa was in.

"But I'm the father!" Near shouted, ducking between the nurse's (regretfully) fat legs. For once, Near praised himself for being so incredibly small and nimble for his age. Finally, he reached room _402, _and grabbed at the door handle.

"_Hold on!" _Near was pulled away by a group of male doctors.

"I'm the father! Lemme Go!" He cried, clawing his way from the mob of employees. _Why wouldn't they let him pass? He was the father! _

"That's impossible! Mr. Matsuda Touta is inside the room with little baby Keira!" A nurse replied. Near suddenly stopped his fighting, and stared blankly at the nurse.

"_What did you say?" _He asked. _Baby Keira? Who? What in the world was Matsuda doing with his baby? _Suddenly out walked Matsuda, his eyes swollen and tear stained. The older man stared blankly at the young boy, before his face flushed with recognition.

"You came? That...that's good." Matsuda mumbled. Out from the room came a cry from a baby, and Near looked eagerly at Matsuda for an explanation.

"What's happened? Their saying I'm not the father-and, that baby's been born? Where's Misa?" Near cried. Matsuda rubbed his bloodshot eyes and motioned for Near to come inside the little room. Closing, and locking the door behind him, Matsuda sighed deeply, before crumbling into a seat.

"Sit down kid; we need to have a talk." He murmured.

_-0-_

_"Matsuda, there's something you need to know..." _

_"Wha-what?" Matsuda didn't like the young woman's serious tone one bit. _

_"This baby...this baby girl..." _

_"Yes? What about the baby girl?" He asked. _

_"It isn't Near's. It's yours." Misa said. _

_-0-_

It was like time had stopped for Matsuda, as he stared into Misa's bloodshot blue eyes. There was complete silence in the room, save for the beeping of the many monitors that were hooked up to Misa. Matsuda tried countless times to open his mouth and say something; but nothing came forth from his throat. After what seemed like centuries, he licked his lips and forced some sort of speech to come forth.

"I-I'm not...sure I-I...understand what your saying." Despite being ready to go into labor at any possible moment, Misa rolled her eyes and mumbled a colorful oath.

"Matty, you're a dolt! This _thing,_" Misa pointed to her large stomach, "Is yours!" Matsuda's eyes bugged out his sockets, and stared down at the blonde's massive belly. _His? _So he _had _knocked her up! Wait, what?

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN _IT'S MINE?! How did that happen?!" Matsuda suddenly cried, backing away from Misa; as if the baby would spring forth from her stomach and attack him.

"_Well Matty, _when people love each other, they decide to do something-"

"NO NOT THAT! HOW AM I THE FATHER?" Matsuda cried, rubbing his temples.

"_You're _the father Matsuda! I _lied, _Near was never the father! When you were drunk from having _way _too much Sake, we happened to succumb to temptation!" Misa shouted, before gripping her stomach. The contractions had once more started, causing the young woman to suddenly grow quiet.

"You mean, _I'm the father?!" _Matsuda squeaked, looking down at the white marble floor in amazement. Truth be told, Matsuda never pictured himself ever becoming a father, and now suddenly he had been thrust into the role. Being a parent was hard work; you had to raise and child and hope that you didn't screw it up-_and _you didn't even get paid! Matsuda tried to suppress a groan as he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he'd had since the days of his long gone youth.

"Heh, I'm a _dad. _A _father. _Un _Pedro_." He smirked to himself, sitting down on the hospital bed. Misa glared at Matsuda, but began playing with his golden cufflink. Both were silent for a moment, each both thinking that in only a matter hours, there would be an addition to their..._companionship_. They weren't _exactly _a couple, but had a bond that ran deep.

"Would you be terribly mortified if I asked you to marry me?" Matsuda asked, watching as Misa playfully traced her index finger along his arm. The almost meaningless gesture sent shivers up his spine; and he longed to hold her close. There was something the way her damp blonde hair was spread across her pillow, or how her skin was slightly hot and sweaty, that made him want her more then anything. Matsuda suddenly grew very proud of the fact he was having a baby with this beautiful young woman; and could only imagine what their life would be like together...

"It feels like we _have _been married-but, I guess we should make it official. I'm thinking...a quickie Vegas style wedding?" She smirked. Matsuda gave a look of disgust, before shaking his head.

"Kidding! Jeez...You ready to be a father?" She asked after a moment, looking up into his dark eyes. Matsuda sighed dramatically, before chuckling lightly.

"Well, I don't think anyone's ever _really _ready to become a parent. Though, with you as the Mother, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun doing it." Matsuda winked, planting a quick kiss on her stomach.

"You don't think we'll screw up little Keira do you?" Misa asked worriedly.

"_Keira? _Why _Keira?" _

"Was it not _Kira _that brought us together? What could be a better fitting name?" Misa smirked, scooting her body over towards Matty's chest. He instantly put an arm around her and pulled Misa even closer.

"It's the best name in the entire _world _Misa. How clev-"

"Matsuda! Call the nurse! Keira's on her way!" Misa suddenly cried, pulling away from his grasp and arching her back in pain. Matsuda quickly ran out into the hallway and grabbed the arm of a passing doctor.

"_She's having her baby!"_ The young man cried, pulling the doctor into the room. By now beads of perspiration fell from her face, as Misa began breathing rigidly and glared at both young men.

"What are you _waiting _for?! _Give me the blasted epidural!" _She hissed, arching her back and clawing at the sheets with her nails.

"Don't look at me! I'm just an intern! I only do conjoined twins and sextuplets!" The _doctor _squeaked, before running out. However, in walked Doctor Fujiwara, regal as ever and followed by a few nurses. Her black heels clicked against the white marble floor, as she went over to the monitors by Misa.

"Miss Amane, how are you doing this evening?" She asked, pushing her stylish black wire frame glasses up her perfectly straight nose. Taking a needle from a table, she quickly injected into Misa's spine.

"_How do I bloody look?!" _Misa cried; cringing as the needle was extracted from her. Matsuda paled as he watched Doctor Fujiwara and the assistant nurses prop Misa's legs up, whilst another nurse gave him a blue hospital cover to put on.

"I take it you're the father?" She asked, helping the flushed young man into the blue hospital gown.

"Y-yeah. Um do...husband's faint-during this?" Matsuda asked, watching as Misa let out an ear piercing scream. She began to writhe in the sheets; her body growing sweaty as the moment of delivery grew nearer.

"The wimpy ones do." The nurse sighed, quickly running to Misa's side. Matsuda also quickly ran over, throwing away his queasiness for his fiancé. Doctor Fujiwara had already positioned herself, and was calling out commands to Misa.

"I'm going to need you to push!" She called out, quickly pulling on some plastic gloves.

"_I AM BLOODY PUSHING!" _Misa screeched, crying out in pain.

"Misa-Misa! It's going to be...alright! Can't you get some hot water or something?" Matsuda sighed, resting his hand on her own sweaty palm.

"Hot water hasn't been used since the 19th century Mr. Touta." A nurse quickly reminded him.

"I JUST WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME!" She screamed.

"In order to do that, you're going to have to give me a big push! Oh, there we go!" Doctor Fujiwara smiled, marveling over the _mostly_ smooth birth.

"IS IT TOO LATE FOR A C-SECTION?!" Misa asked, giving another cry, but also another big push.

"Yes, Miss Amane! Please calm down!" A nurse said soothingly.

"I AM CALM! UGH, GET IT OUT!" Misa hissed.

"I can see the head!" Doctor Fujiwara called, as she prodded Misa to continue with her progress.

"You can? _Oh my gosh!_" Matsuda cried as he bent down to look, "Too much information..." He mumbled.

"One more big push and your home free!" The other nurse smiled; glad to have the painful birth over and done with. None of the women had ever witnessed a wimpier woman give birth. Matsuda quickly put his hands over his ears; trying to block out Misa's colorful oaths. Suddenly, a baby's cry echoed thru the room. Matsuda quickly unplugged his ears, and stared in wonder as Doctor Fujiwara quickly handed the crying baby to a nurse. Misa let out a deep breath, and lay back in the bed; clearly spent of all her energy. Baby Keira stopped crying, and was brought over to the shocked young man.

"I'm your daddy, Keira..." Matsuda cooed, looking down at his baby girl. Her hair was a beautiful raven black, clearly from Matsuda. However, her blue eyes and snow white skin came from her mother. They say babies can't smile, but low and behold, Keira smiled up her Father with her big azure eyes. Matsuda quickly brushed away a few tears, not wanting to appear overly gushy in a room full of women. How embarrassing that would be!

"I want to see her," Misa called, her voice hoarse. Matsuda handed the tiny baby over to her mother, and watched as the two girls he loved most bonded.

"Hey baby, you're so beautiful. You know for nine months you were in me? _Nine months! _Nine months I had to endure your kicking!" Misa giggled, kissing Keira's pale pink lips.

"Alright, Keira needs to go thru some testing." One of the nurses insisted, taking the little baby from the room. Misa sighed, and closed her eyes as to not feel saddened by her new baby leaving her already.

"How are you feeling Miss Amane?" Doctor Fujiwara asked, making a few notes on her clipboard.

"Dizzy. _Very dizzy. _I have a terrible headache._" _Misa groaned, putting her pale hand to her forehead. Doctor Fujiwara frowned, and her normally stoic demeanor fell. Matsuda grew concerned as she quickly took Misa's pulse. Were the lights in the room going haywire, or was Misa actually turning a little blue?

"I need backup doctors _immediately. _My patient has been given a lethal amount of epidural." Doctor Fujiwara hissed into an intercom. Matsuda quickly turned back to Misa, and was at her side in seconds. _Lethal? _What the heck did it mean? By now little red blotches had begun to appear all over Misa's face, and she began to groan louder from her headache pains.

"Her temperature is rising as we speak! Someone must of put too much of the drug into the needle!" Doctor Fujiwara continued.

"_Oh Matty! _It's hurts!" Misa cried, her calm blue eyes going wild.

"I'm here Misa, I'm _not _going anywhere." Matsuda reassured her; feeling terrible that the only thing he could do was talk to her.

_"I don't wanna die Matty! I don't wanna die!" _Misa cried, suddenly leering to rip her IV out of her arm.

"_Misa! _Stop it!" Matsuda yelled, quickly turning to the doctor, "_Just don't stand there! Do something!" _

"It's Meningitis! It's an inflammation in the brain and spinal cord which is causing her brain to swell! It can cause irreversible brain damage! There's nothing I can do!" The usually calm doctor cried, her own eyes blazing with fear and anger. Suddenly the room was swamped with several doctors and nurses; all shouting to each other.

_"Take her to intensive care!" _One shouted, quickly taking the IV's and wires out of Misa's arm.

"_Is she going to be alright?!" _Matsuda cried, tears surfacing in his eyes.

_"We don't know!_" A nurse angrily cried thru gritted teeth.

"Matty?! _Where's Matty?!" _Misa cried, as they began wheeling her out of the room.

"I'm here Misa! What is it?" Tears were now falling freely from the man's eyes.

"Tell Keira I loved her! And that-I didn't mind all her kicking!" She said; her eyes beginning to dilate.

"But you can't leave me! I... love you!" Matsuda's voice cracked in anguish.

"And...I love you to Matty..." Misa reached her cold hand and rested it on Matsuda's tear streaked face. Then, she was quickly wheeled into the Emergency care unit, where Matsuda wasn't permitted to enter. Letting out a cry of anger and fear, he rushed back to the room to find the nurse and Keira standing in shock.

"Everything's alright with Baby Keira. Nothing is at all wrong with her; she's perfect. But-her mother." The nurse's voice broke. Matsuda quickly took his baby girl into his arms, yearning for her smile to bring him back into reality. Could this really be happening? Why was it that whilst one joy entered his life, another had to be taken out? Sitting down in a chair, Matsuda rocked his baby girl back and forth.

"Everything'll be alright Keira. Your mama's going to be just fine. When we get out of here, both of us are gonna get married in a big church. Then, we'll find a great big house for all of us to live in. Or would you prefer a nice little house, in the countryside? Never fear, we'll get a house in the city _and _countryside! Daddy can afford anything you want!" Matsuda smiled, watching as Keira seemed absolutely fascinated with what her father was saying. Presently, an elderly doctor walked into the room, his eyes downcast and dull.

"Mr. Touta, I'm afraid...That is...Miss Amane..._didn't make it._ As Doctor Fujiwara explained, it was Meningitis...There...wasn't anything we could do. Her brain just, shut down." Then, the doctor quietly left; leaving the younger man with his baby. Matsuda was silent, save for the tears trickling down his face. He quickly brushed them away, and looked down at the smiling face of baby Keira.

"You'll love everyone on the force Keira," He forced a smile, "Aizawa's sure to love you! Mogi'll spoil you to death!"

_"I'm the father! Lemme Go!"_

An oddly familiar voice shouted from outside. Matsuda quickly put baby Keira into her bed and walked out into the hallway. Immediately Keira began to cry without her father present. The grief stricken man came face to face with Near, whom pulled away from a mob of doctors.

_Near was the last person he wanted to see. _

_-0-_

Near sat crossed legged on a couch in the hospital waiting room, his almost violet eyes trying to desperately keep from tearing up. Matsuda was rocking Keira back and forth, and feeding her a bottle of milk. Neither men had spoken much, after Matsuda had explained all that had happened. What would they both do now? Part ways when both of their lives had been intertwined? Near fidgeted in the cushiony seat; longing for a toy, or even a chocolate candy bar. Baby Keira pulled away from the bottle, and began to whine lowly.

"It's clear she wants...Misa." Matsuda strained to say, his dark eyes dull and lifeless. Near noticed how the older man seemed to have aged years since he last saw him, and that was almost as sad as Misa's passing. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Near enjoyed Matsuda's carefree attitude almost as much as Misa's. Though, he knew the elder man wouldn't return so easily to his former self.

"Maybe it's a good thing, Keira didn't see much of..._her. _She won't be confused as to why she's not seeing Misa." Near sighed, fingering a lock of white hair. Matsuda was silent, but inwardly he agreed.

"What do you plan to do?" Near asked, staring at the dark haired baby. Had it only been a few hours prior he actually the little beauty was his own daughter? Keira was certainly the prettiest baby he'd ever seen; and a little envy was felt on Near's part. What would the baby look like if _he_ had been the father? Near didn't allow himself to think about that much, as his heart suddenly felt like it was being attacked by hundreds of needles. So _this _was what heartbreak felt like. Sure, Near had felt a little remorseful over Mello, and even Matt's death; but Misa had meant so much more to him.

"Buy a bigger place to live I guess. Get everything Keira needs set up, maybe get a Nanny or something; or take a long vacation. We'll just take it a day at a time." Matsuda sighed, smiling slightly as Keira fell asleep.

"If you need any help with funds-"

"I got it all covered, but thanks." Matsuda smiled. Near nodded, understanding what the elder man was thinking. Clearly, Matsuda didn't want to feel dependent on anyone, something Near understood all too well.

"I-I better be going then. Got a...new case. The uh...offer still stands if you run out of money." Near joked, standing up suddenly.

"Near, you don't have to go so soon." Matsuda told him. Near sighed, feeling he had already overstayed his welcome. He didn't have a part to play in this story anymore, and he knew it all too well.

"It's alright; I should be...getting back."

"You're welcome to see Keira anytime!" Said Matsuda, but Near only nodded. Trudging out of the waiting room, Near averted his gaze to the ground as he walked outside of the hospital. He was immediately hit by a cold blast of wind, which made him shiver in his thin white pajama's. Near quickly got into his black limo, refusing to even look at Gevanni. Instead he chose to put up the glass that cut of him and Gevanni from speaking. Leaning back into his leather seat, Near watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon. He really _did _want to see Keira again, but felt like it wasn't his place to do so. He wasn't related to them, and the odd feeling with Matsuda would only continue. However, remembering Keira's little smiling face was enough to make him run straight back to the hospital. After a few moments of deliberating, he finally decided he'd keep an eye on both Keira and Matsuda. Since Gevanni knew about the whole situation, it would be easy for him to keep tabs on the little family. _That _would be Near's one connection to an already shut door of his life.

For the first time in his life, Near cried. There wasn't any sobs or even gasps for air; just little water droplets that looked like diamonds coming down his face.

As he cried silently for the woman he loved, the sun rose high into the azure sky.

Promising that even in the darkest of times, the sun will always shine its golden rays upon you.

* * *

_This chapter was Eight pages and 3,744 words long, FYI. :D_

_Misa's death is based on something I actually read on MSNBC online. A woman actually had all the symptoms Misa had, and died the same way Misa did. How terrible that there really is a Matsuda and Keira out there, huh? The epilouge is next, and then the end. :(_

_Review! Because, I put a lot of effort into this final chapter!_


	23. Grand Finale

_After countless rewrites, posting chapters, and all of your wonderful reviews, I give you the final chapter of In Your Honor. I never imagined this story would get this kind of reception, and I can only hope that my Mello x Misa will be enjoyed. But, I'm sorry to say my laptop crashed, which means I don't know the status of when it'll be posted. I still have other stories that needed to be finished up also. Don't fret! Put me on alerts and you'll see it when it comes out!_

_Without further ado, I give you the final chapter of In Your Honor. _

_Let the story commence for the final time!_

* * *

Watching as snowflakes fell to the ground and veiled the public park in a white blanket of snow, I pulled my light blue jacket closer to my frail body. How stupid I was to go out into a frigid Japanese winter evening with nothing more then a light jacket! However, both my body and soul had forgotten how hostel the winters could be in the _'Land of the Rising Sun.' _for ten long years I had forsaken my homeland, and migrated to England. The pain of losing one Misa Amane had forever scorned my heart, and I couldn't take the pain of living where she had once lived and died. So I simply packed my bags, and headed to Wammy's Orphanage, which had once served as a makeshift childhood home.

When I had stared up at the simple brick building, nostalgic feelings swarmed and attacked my heart. It suddenly struck me as odd that I was returning to this place, without Mello or even Matt accompanying me. However, as a child I _had _been mainly alone; so it seemed fitting to come back by myself. Upon entering the establishment, I made my way into Roger's office. After the Kira case, I had sent him back to the orphanage to over see everything; not telling him that I really didn't need his help. Roger was indeed surprised to see me, and upon my relating everything that had thus happened, he offered a few sympathetic words. _'You just have to take every second at a time. Don't do too many things at once! Take everything at a stride!' _I guess the older man knew what he was talking about, seeing as his wife had died years ago.

Trying to get my mind of Misa and the baby, Roger began chatting with me about random things. Such as having to build a new wing for the Orphanage, (due to so many new orphans) particularly smart students, and other things. Fixing me a cup of tea, he then surprised me with a question; _"What are you going to do now?" _It had certainly taken me by surprise, but I realized the harsh question had to be taken care of sooner or later. I was now in my twenties, and had to have a job to survive. Did I really expect to stay at the orphanage? Finding a job and somewhere to live was my first priority; but detective work was all I knew. Roger seemed to understand this, and had eagerly pulled out a huge file folder. He began to tell me that because of Kira disappearance, England's crime rate had gone drastically up. Because of that, there were literally hundreds of new cases a week; perfect for _me. _Roger suggested that I take a good sum of money from him, buy an apartment and resume my detective work. Although I was reluctant to say it, I had been itching to work again. Perhaps the work would take my mind of Misa and everything else in Japan.

That's how it was for _ten _long years; solving cases and gaining a great reputation for myself. Finding that there wasn't any danger of Kira anymore, I now used my real name; _Nate River. _Nate _loved _and _admired _in England, but still couldn't find _happiness. _So after ten years, I decided to journey back to Japan. Why I was subjecting myself to pain that was most certainly going to appear as soon as I stepped out of the Narita airport was beyond me. Maybe I was just trying to prove something, or perhaps trying to see if I was over Misa. Well, sure enough when I stepped off the airplane, pain suddenly was hurled my way. Why the _frig _had I come back here? It took all my might to keep myself from hopping the next airplane back to England or even America; _anywhere _but Japan. However, I had already made reservations at a nearby hotel/inn, and needed to keep my appointment. Soon after that I landed smack in the middle of a snowy evening whilst sitting on a bench. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it.

Now as I sat contemplating what I was going to have for dinner, (Ongiri anyone?) I noticed that faint sound of…screaming? My ears perked up, and I craned my cold neck from side to side to try to pinpoint the exact location. Nothing seemed to be the cause of it, and I quickly deduced that it was simply someone having a bit of fun. A few moments later however, the screaming picked up even louder, and was now even more panicky. I quickly jumped up from my seat and desperately tried to find the source. I quickly decided the voice was coming from beyond forest of withering skeletal looking trees, and hurried to the scene. Running towards the voice, I was suddenly struck with the most frightening image. A little girl had fallen into an icy lake, probably thinking the ice was thick enough to walk upon. She was now frantically waving her arms about, screaming for help.

"Here! I got you!" I yelled, sliding on the ice and helping the little girl out of the water. She whimpered slightly as she clung to her now soaked pink coat. Quickly taking off my jacket, I draped it around her shoulders.

"Th-thank you…" She mumbled, suddenly reaching and clinging at my body. _'Oh, she's trying to warm herself, _I thought. _A very smart girl indeed. _

"How did you fall in?" I asked, after a few moments. _Where in the heck were her blasted parents? _

"Daddy and I were playing ball," She motioned towards a red toy laying in a clump of snow, "And it rolled away. I decided to go get it, even though Daddy said no. Then I fell in…" The little girl began to whimper once more.

"You should have listened to your father." I lightly scolded. The little girl suddenly pulled away, and stared up at me. Her long black hair hung loose, save for two little pigtails hanging on either side, and her clothing was all pink. She pulls away from me quickly, and opens her mouth to speak.

"How come you don't smile?" Her little voice squeaks. The question takes me aback for a moment, but I coolly answer the little girl.

"I have _no reason to smile anymore._" She looks up at me suddenly, and I come upon a harsh realization as I stare into her grayish blue orbs.

"_Keira! Keira what happened?!" _Sure enough, I turned to one of the _last _people I ever wanted to see again in my lifetime.

_Matsuda Touta. _

"Daddy!" Keira cried running and jumping into her fathers waiting arms. It was almost enough to make one gag.

"Keira! I told you _not _to wander off!" Matsuda scolded his child, which was really odd. I had never seen him act so angry before.

"It's 'kay Daddy! He saved me!" Keira pointed a finger at me, and I suddenly wished to jump into the freezing lake. Matsuda's almost black eyes instantly widened, but a smile spread across his face.

"Why _Near! _Or should I say _Nate River! _You've finally come back to Japan!"

_What had I gotten myself into? _

-0-

There's something oddly familiar about him, even though I know I've never met him before. Still, something inside of me tells me that I've gazed into those grey eyes, or even glimpsed upon his white snowy hair. I'd like to get to know this _Nate _better, although he seems even reluctant to _look _at me. Daddy invited to come home with us, and now they're sitting and talking at the table. They both talk in hushed tones, although I easily hear snippets of; _Misa, baby, England, and Wammy. _Such words don't mean anything to me, except Misa.

Misa Amane was my Mama, and Daddy says she was a beauty. She had long blonde hair, and big blue eyes, uncommon for Japanese though. Mama died when I was born, so I haven't met her. In my room, I have a picture of her; and every night I look at it before I go to sleep. Sometimes I dream about her, singing and rocking me to sleep. It's comforting, as it's as close to her as I'm ever gonna get.

Now Daddy's staring at me, and even Nate is looking at me out the corner of his eye. _Why is he so reluctant to look at me?! _I want to shout, but Dad wouldn't approve. Well, I can't stand to look at _him _either! I quickly turn back my attention to the flashing television. Actually, that isn't true. There's something hurting this Nate River inside, and I can tell. So, it's hard to hold anything against him. Suddenly both their voices pick up, and I can feel an edge in them.

"_Misa _would have wanted you to know her!" Daddy says, his usually calm eyes blazing.

"I can't, I just can't." Nate whispers, gripping the edge of the wooden table. I frown slightly; _he doesn't want to know me? _

"Misa wouldn't have wanted you to live your life in exile like this! She's _gone _Ne-_Nate, _and even _I _have accepted that! The whole world's accepted that fact that Misa Amane is _dead. Gone and never coming back! _She brought joy into our lives, and now it's up to us to make due without her!" Daddy shouts. There's an odd silence, and suddenly Nate stands up coolly.

"It was a mistake coming here. _I _should have deduced that much. Guess my _detective _skills are slipping. There's a Ten o'clock plane heading to England, which is where I truly belong I guess." With a quick glance my way, Nate is out the door. Shouting a cuss word, Daddy pounds his fist on the table and grips his head in his hands. I remain motionless by the television, unable to move.

"Daddy, who was _he?" _I ask.

"A man sweetie," Dad sits down next to me by the television, and I quickly hug him, "A very broken man who doesn't find any joy in life."

"Did he once have joy?"

"Yes, long ago he did…" Daddy sighs and squeezes me around the neck before going into his bedroom. It isn't long before I hear him crying, and muttering things about Mommy. Suddenly, an idea jumps into my head. Running into my own bedroom, I grab the old photograph of Mama and a jacket, and head out the door. Sure Daddy will be angry when I get back, but it's worth it.

-0-

It was one huge mistake leaving England and coming here. I was a fool to think that I would suddenly be all magically remedied of pining over Misa. I now knew that I'd never be over _that woman, _and my entire life was screwed up thanks to her.

"I wish I hadn't even fallen in love with her," I murmured, handing my ticket over to some woman behind a desk. She gave me a peculiar look, obviously confused by my words, but quickly handed me back my ticket and ushered me away. Sitting down, my eyes scanned the rows of people waiting for the Airplane to begin boarding. There were parents with there kids, currently bickering over the fact the little girl had gotten jelly donut all over her shirt, there was a young couple making out, which caused an elderly couple to become thoroughly engrossed in watching; but most amusing was a middle aged hippie who was bent on bringing his pet hamster onboard. However, numerous workers and attendants kept saying that he couldn't bring his pet onboard due to a recent outbreak in rabies. _Great. _The percentage of dieing onboard of this flight had just gone up to an alarming rate. Of course, I hadn't ever been one to use percentages that much; that little habit had belonged to L.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me; had other detectives such as L, or even Mello, experienced heartbreak? I knew for a fact Mello had a woman every other day, but I didn't know if he _cared _for them. Had he? Certainly many great people had said that one cannot live without love, so Mello must have had _someone. _Matt had had a crush back in our Wammy orphanage days; a bookish brunette who made everyone feel special. The few who knew Matt's secret all agreed how wonderful the union would have been, if years later she hadn't been killed in a case. Even though I had a strained relationship with Matt, due in part to Mello, I knew that Matt wasn't really the same after that. In fact, he started smoking right after she died. L Lawliet was another matter, because I had no relocation of him ever having anyone, which was sad really. However, a brief memory popped into my mind of Misa telling me how obsessed he was with her. So, had L too fallen under the spell that Misa carried with her? How ironic _if he did…_

Suddenly I became aware of loud yelling, and instantly I looked up to find _Keira Touta_ running towards me. _Great. _

"Mr. River you can't leave!" Keira shouted, causing many to suddenly glance our way. I loathed the sudden attention, and got the urge to run away from all of this. What was this _child _doing?

"And why can't I?" I retorted. Keira shoved a picture frame into my face, which I quickly swatted away.

"What is this-" My eyes widened as I realized _who _was in the picture. _Misa Amane. _She was in what seemed to be in a park, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind as she smiled coyly at the camera. I gulped quickly, and tried to smother the rising emotions that threatened to burst from within. For ten years I had worked tirelessly to find _some _relief in my pain, and had even worked up an immunity to common emotions. Now however, with one quick glance of an old photograph, all my work crumbled to the ground. A sob begged to be released, but I quickly suppressed it.

"Go home kid, Matsuda's probably worrying." Keira suddenly stamped her foot and jerked my head to look into her grayish eyes.

"Near-_Nate, _whatever your name is; look at me! Daddy told me you haven't had any joy in your life in years, and you wanna know why? Because you're stuck in the past! Sure Mama died, but that isn't any reason to go on living as if she _just died! _You loved her, I _know _that, and I bet if you looked into your heart, you could love again! If Mama was here, she'd probably slap you on the side of the head and tell you to grow up! So _grow up Nate!" _Keira shouted. Everyone in the airport watched intently, and even a few began to clap over her little speech. However, she wasn't done yet;

"And…you wanna know somethin' else? I have reasons to be sad also. First, I never knew my Mama. Do you know what it feels like to watch other kids with their Mother's, and never know what it's like to have one?" She asked, and I quickly nodded, "I'll never know how my Mama's voice _sounded, _how she laughed, _what _made her laugh, what made her sad, what made her cry, or even what made her angry. There are a lot of things I'll never know. Not even Daddy can fill in those places, and it really hurts." Keira suddenly dropped her hold on my neck and brushed away a few tears. I frowned slightly and beckoned for her to sit down next to me, which she did.

"You wanna know the worst thing though?" She asked, and I nodded, "I feel like I don't belong. Daddy's a great man but-sometimes I wonder…" Keira bit her lip.

"You wonder what?" My voice squeaked.

"If I'm not _related _to him. We're _so _different! He's so animated, a...and…and funny! I'm not like that! I'm quiet, don't really like other peoples company, ('cept you of course!) and I like…well, um…watching crime shows on TV and figuring out who did it." Keira pulled out a candy from her pocket and popped it into her mouth. We were both silent for a second, watching the crowds of people walk to and from various places. I barely even noticed when they called boarding for my plane, as I turned towards Keira.

"Your Mother's laugh sounded like bells ringing in a church." I whispered in her ear. Keira's eyes suddenly widened, and I noticed how they moistened ever so slightly.

"She loved watching old Disney movies, and always laughed at their cheesy morals. Misa hated hearing about little kids being hurt or abused, and often cried about that. As for making her angry, well, I can earnestly say I was often the reason." Keira giggled, and pulled out another sugary candy which she handed to me. We sat in another silence, each lamenting the loss of someone that we both loved in different ways.

"I-I wish I could have seen her…" Keira whispered, staring out the big glass window. She watched as an airplane went up into the sky, taking off for an unknown destination.

"You know, you can see her." I said, smiling slightly.

"How?" She asked.

"With your imagination, you can dream about her every single second." I told her, watching as Keira's eyes widened in recognition. She was silent for a moment, before a tear escaped her eyes.

"I…I can see her!" More tears fell down her face. I quickly pulled her into a hug, and felt the sobs erupting from her body.

"She's…she's smiling…in Heaven. There are angels with her, smiling too. Mama's saying not to cry, and that we'll see each other again someday; you too." I squeezed Keira tightly, as she continued to cry.

"Keira, remember when I saw that I didn't have a reason to smile anymore?" I whispered, which caused the little girl nodded against me, "Well, it looks like I finally found that reason." Keira pulled away and smiled up at me; with _Misa's _smile.

"Well, I think I found where I belong, _Daddy." _She smiled.

-0-

_**The scene slowly pulls away, as we watch both Nate telling little Keira memories about her Mother. He tells her about the time in the Toy store, or how they went to the movies. Even about how they clumsily danced all those years ago. They both know, that far up into the sky, past the cosmos and even beyond human recognition, Misa in fact is looking down upon them, smiling. **_

**The End**

* * *

_& There you go. The finale to my first epic story. Cheers to everyone who reviewed, and to those who didn't, maybe you'll make my day and review the final chapter. _

_Again, look out for the next Death Note story by me! Twisted Addiction - a Mello x Misa story. I'm sure to get lots of inspiration after watching DN2 in theaters Oct. 15th! Remember my computer crashed, so updates for everything will be spratic..._

_I hope you enjoyed this story! Cheers!_


	24. Afterward FAQ and Other Things

Hey Everyone, here's a little Afterward; written mainly to give an update for the upcoming Mello x Misa, and to discuss the final twist.

-0-

FAQ

_Was Near/Nate the father of Keira? _

Yes and No.

I wanted to leave the ending open for readers to decide. However, many asked me to give an honest answer, but I am going to leave the ending entirely up to you. Yes, they share some traits, and even look like each other, but are they truly Father and Daughter? I love symbolism, it's one of my favorite writing tools. & I love it when a Author gives me something to think about. I wanted my reviewers to leave after reading my story, thinking about what they had just read.

_So, in your opinion, are they Father and Daughter? _

In my opinion? I would have to say _No. _While they share the same traits, they are not. Misa already stated the pregnancy test with Near was flawed. I feel at the end Near/Nate and Keira sharing the same traits was symbolic; while yes 'Psyhically' Keira is Matsuda's, 'Spiritually' and 'Mentally' it's Nate/Near's.

_Is there going to be a Sequel? _

No. I hate OC's. It was a stretch for me to even write Keira. When people write OC's, I think it's an excuse to insert themselves into the story. The tale of Near/Matsuda/Keira is over, but Misa still has many plot lines left in her. :)

_Why Misa? She's annoying!_

I admit Misa can be annoying, but I wanted to do something with her character. In every Death Note fanfic that I've read, the author/ress makes Misa an idiot. Clearly in the Anime/Manga, this isn't the case. She had enough sense NOT to leave fingerprints on the envelopes with the videotapes way back in the start of Death Note; when Light and L were trying to figure out who was the Second Kira. Secondly, there was that whole stint with that Yotsuba (forgive my memory, that was the name of the company right?) group. It's time for Misa to get credit for what she deserves.

_When will the Mello x Misa be unveiled?_

Soon. Remember my laptop crashed! However, I am know currently writing!

_What will you do after the Mello x Misa?_

Haven't even thought about that. Possibly go over to other fandoms; _Final Fantasy VII, X-2, Kingdom Hearts. _I have a good Riku x Kairi, and a nice Baralai x Yuna in mind.

Also been thinking of doing a wild west themed Death Note story. _**What if Misa was a schoolteacher, and got kidnapped by a hot outlaw...Light? **_

-0-

All about the 'Mello x Misa' story.

I love non-canon pairings. Even more so characters that never met each other! I really don't know _where _the idea for them to have a story together came from, but I'm glad my wild mind created it!

_What will it be named?_

As formally stated, it _was _going to be called Twisted Addiction. However, I HAVE CHANGED THE TITLE TO; _Fire and Ice. _Ugh, you all know me! I may keep the original name! Be on the look out! _**Add me to author alerts!**_

_What will the pairing be? _

Mainly _Mello x Misa, _but I have already promised some good old _**one sided **__Matt x Misa! _

_What will the rating be?_

As a Authoress, I want to explore different themes. Fire and Ice are the two most powerful of elements; Mello being Fire and Misa being Ice. So, expect a lot of 'stuff.' ;) No lemons, or cursing I swear! _But, _I'm gonna say a STRONG T rating.

-0-

There you have it folks! Add me to Author alerts, and you will be blown away by my new story; _Fire and Ice!_

or Twisted Addiction...whichever title I may choose!

xoxo Paint


End file.
